LOVE Is just another word i never learn to say
by x.TsubasaNoTenshi.x
Summary: One simple word, L.O.V.E! Isn't hard to spell, well for Sakura and Sakuke is. They are both two sturbon highschollers who never learn to pronouce this simple word. So what happens whe they both found themselfs learning it? Figured out ;D
1. Chapter 1: I'll kick your cute white ass

**A/N: Ok you guys, this is my second story, read it, review it, and then well…you can read again XD I DON'T OWN NARUTO CHARACTERS, ONLY MINE OWN INVENTED ONES (spoiler: that will appear later XP)**

**Summary: Do you ever wonder how would be the life of all Naruto Characters if they weren't ninjas?  
If they were normal kids, with a normal life, in a normal city?  
(Well half normal, since it would still be Konoha XD)  
Well with no more delays here it is the story! Please enjoy! ;D**

* * *

_Chapter 1_

_**I'll kick your cute white ass!**_

It was a sunny day in the town of Konoha, no clouds in the sky, neighbors greeting each other, people walking on the streets, screams of merchants selling their specific products, parents taking their little kids to school, other walking with their dogs. In the middle of all this, a girl was running like it was the last day of earth, and this girl was Sakura Haruno, a 17 years old girl who was late for her first class of the beginning of a new semester.

"Damn it! I'm so freaking late!"

She was running fast, her long pink hair flying behind, in a second this deliver guy in a bicycle came out of nowhere, sakura did this amazing thing, being athletic, she puts one hand of the guy shoulder and jumps doing a mortal jump in the air. Everything turn in slow motion, the guy looking at her in shook, her uniform skirt flying down showing her white with pink stripes panties, this group of guys in front of a convenience store staring at her mouth open, even one of them let his drink fall in the ground, this two little kids staring amazed as her mother was trying to cover their eyes, and then she reach the ground with the two feet, in this amazing and perfect balance. Everyone was still staring at her in silence.

"I'm sorry!" She said bowing to the guy "Don't ever try this, kids!" Winkles to the kids "Cya!"

Waves at them and restarts to run, much faster than before, leaving the kids amazed saying "sugoi!", their mother shaking her head in disagreement, the deliver guy grabbing firmly the bicycle and the group of guys looking each other wondering if that was a illusion due to their drinks.

"ARGH! DAMN IT! I WON'T GET IN TIME NOW!"

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki was this 17 years old cheerful guy, average height, short blond hair, dark peach skin, who didn't had any worries in is peacefully life. His hobbies were eating more than 20 bowls of ramen, sleeping 14 hours per day and pick with other people, hard work, but he was the best man for it. Our happy friend was late. It wasn't a new, he always was late for everything, even for his own birthday party, he were 3 hours late. Even if he was late for class, he didn't care much, because he knew that Iruka-Sensei would forgive him. So actually he was walking singing some song he didn't even knew the lyrics.

"Naruto-kun!"

Naruto stops and turns around.

"Oh, hey Ino" Smiles

The girl in front of him was Ino Yamana, one of the most beautiful and popular girls in Konoha. She was average height, perfect body, long blond hair that was always fixed behind in a pony tail and her eyes were a soft blue.

"You are late too ahn?"

"Yup so as you" smiles

"Yes but I had some problems"

Both started to walk beside each other.

"Oh? Problems?"

"Yes. Woman problems, it's too much for you"

Naruto look at her and thinks a bit.

"You mean…" he started

"Uhn?" Looks at him

"You got your period"

"Ya" Giggles " My belly hurts like hell"

"Did you take any pill?"

"Uhum, didn't work"

"Then try swallowing two pills later. Most of woman needs to take two, because only one isn't enough"

Ino stops looking shocked to him.

"What?" Naruto also stops.

"How do you know so much about this?"

"Eeehh?" Naruto laughs "Well I learn it because of Hinata-chan"

"Hinata?"

"Ya, when she's on her period she's always changing humor and crying out of pain, so I decided to learn about it" restarts to walk.

"Oh… I see" Follows him

"This way I can be helpful" big smile

"Indeed" giggles then sighs "How I wish Sai was like you"

"Eeehh!" Naruto looks at her shocked " You still are dating the **second-Chinese-princess?**"

Ino clench her fist and hits Naruto in his face. He hits the floor, and then stares at her shocked once again.

"His isn't a Chinese-princess! You Baka! Humph!" Shakes her hair back and starts walking furious.

Naruto gets up and runs after her calling, caressing his left cheek.

"Oi! Ino! I was kidding! OI! "

* * *

"...and then I said: girl_, you need to wait many years if you wish to be as cool and sexy as me_!" laughs.

'How could people be so annoying?' Sasuke Uchiha thought while he was walking across the school gate with one of his annoying fan-girls and _**girlfriend**_, Karin. 'God! She's been talking since we left my home...does this girl ever get tired?'

Sasuke was a 17 years old guy who didn't care about anyone but him, but unfortanly, having such good looking aspect, he was chased by girls and hated by guys. His onyx eyes and sexy raven back hair were just a breath taking, and his white skin made him look a perfect Greek god.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun! What do you think?" Karin grabs his arm and gets closer to him

'I think I should go kill myself' "About what?" Said in his normal cold calm tone

"Sasuke-kun! You should be listening to me! Since I'm your beloved and sexy _**girl-friend**_" Blushes

'Tsk…I hate that word…' "Hn, I was thinking about some business…"

"Business? What kind of business?"

'Let me see…how I could put you in a boat and then sink it on the deep blue ocean…how about that?' Sasuke smirk with that enjoyable idea but recomposed himself and speaks in his cold tone "Yes, business that do not concern you get it?"

Karin looks annoyed to the other side "Fine"

'Oh thank you god! Finally she shut her mouth!' Sasuke was entering in school with Karin still glued to his arm when he heard this big noise he looked back and smirks.

* * *

Momenst before, still running, Sakura could already see on the top of the hill her school 'Yes! I got in time!' She was proud of her skills, being one of the top students in studies as in sports too; she was envied by many, especially by most of the girls. 'Though luck!' She smirks 'Is not my fault if I'm gifted'. She saw the entrance gate so she speed up a little more and then when she was turning the corner to enter, all she saw was this blonde flash before she bump into it.

Naruto was sent into the floor "Ouch…my back…" he tried to open his eyes but it was all blurry, he only could hear concern in some people voices so as chuckles and laughs. Ino was looking so shocked at the situation that she didn't realized Hinata running at her.

"Ino! I heard a noise, what happened?"

Ino looked to the cute girl, Hinata Hyuuga, she had average height, long black hair and grey eyes and her cheeks were always in this soft pink.

"Well your idiotic boyfriend is in trouble" Ino sighs

"W-What do you mean?"

"See for yourself" giggles

Hinata looked and she understood what Ino meant.

Naruto tried to get up but he couldn't 'What the…' Something was on top of him and it was damn heavy! So he decided to move his hands and touched what was on top of him, realizing it was a person, and it was wearing a skirt? 'What the…a girl?'

"Y-you….take your hands of me…" Said this angry low voice

'I know this voice! O-m-g! No way!' "S-Sakura-chan?"

His vision got better and he saw this two green angry eyes staring at him

"W-what did you said?"

"I said….TAKE YOUR HANDS OF MY ASS YOU PERVERT!" Sakura grabbed his collar sweater and shake him badly

"EHHHH! S-Sakura-C-Chan! S-Stop i-it! I-I'm g-getting d-dizzy!"

"You damn pervert!" Rises but continues to hold him by the collar "How dare you touch in, in, in my ass!" Punch him hard.

Ino and Hinata tried to calm her down, then she hears someone chuckle "who's the bastard that thinks this is funny?" As she looks around everyone flinches and got silence, only one person was still laughing and that person was at the school entrance "So it's you…_**Sa-su-ke Uchiha**_!"

* * *

Sasuke had to admit it, there were few people who made him laugh and he love to tease, and in front of him was one of them, hitting his idiotic best friend to death, Sakura Haruno, his ultimate rival. As she stares at him with green violent eyes, he only could smirk.

Sakura let go Naruto, who was assisted right away by his girlfriend Hinata, and walk firmly to where Sasuke was, stopping a few inches of him "Do you think it's funny, _**Uchiha**_?

That move made Karin grip Sasuke's arm, she didn't like girls to be so close to him, especially Sakura Haruno, she hated her. Hate the fact she was smart, pretty and very athletic 'Don't you dare touch my boyfriend you bitch!' Karin tough giving a death look to sakura.

But sakura didn't care about her, she was so mad with sasuke, that Karin could kiss her ass.

He leans to her smiling devilish "Yes, very indeed. I never tough you were a lace panties lover, especially such cute as the ones you wearing, _**Haruno**_"

Sakura face got all types of red "You…You bastard!"

"Oh don't worry sakura dear, it looks good on you" Smirk

"That's it Uchiha! I challenge you!" Sakura puts her point finger in his chest "I'm sick of your teasing!"

"Ehh…so what does the big forehead have in mind?"

Sakura open her mouth in shock "B-Big forehead?" Shakes her head "Let's see who's the best!"

"The best?"

"Yes! I challenge you to a duel!" Smirks back "three tests, lets compete in studies, sports, and Delegate class"

"hn…"

"What is it? Are you afraid of losing to me?" smile devilish

Sasuke closed his eyes and then smirk "Ok I accept your challenge"

Sakura was stunned, she wasn't expecting him to accept 'that's ok, you can handle him sakura' "Ok then! This is the deal, if I win you will stop all your teasing and annoying me!"

"Hn…ok but if I win…" He leaned forward and whisper in her hear "You will be _**my slave**_…got it?"

Sakura all body froze, his breath was tickling her neck, and since her voice won't come out she did the only thing she could, nodded slowly her head.

"Good…" Sasuke bite her hear making all people around shocked, including his girlfriend, who was now letting flames of anger out of her eyes.

This heat reached sakura's face as she was stunned looking at sasuke gets back and leaving her. But then she snapped out of it.

"You will see _**Uchiha**_! _**I'll kick your cute white ass**_! It's a promise!" said with all her face red as a tomato.

Sasuke stops and looks behind trough his shoulder "I'll be waiting _**Sakura-chan**_…"

* * *

**A/N: Well this is my second story about SasuSaku, I tried to do a different one, not with the all ninja stuff XD**

**I know I Know, my English sucks, but I'm realy making an effort to write it better. The second Chapter will come out at the same time as my other fanfic "Love&Truth". Well that's all XP I hope you enjoy reading it ^^ Leave your reviews, this way I will know your opinion, and don't worry about criticize me (in a good way I hope), because that way I can make my work better.**

**P.S.:** **I would like to dedicate this story to Sasukeluva 4eva, if it wasn't for her strong support words i would given up writing. Domo arigato *bows* **

**Kiss**

**~+Tenshi+~**


	2. Chapter 2: Confrontation

**A/N: Ok my second chapter! 8D Nothing much to say, I did this chapter listening to Lady gaga (telephone me) and Ramanstei (Ich will) x3**

**I hope you like it!**

**I DONT OWN ANY OF NARUTO CHARACTERS, ONLY MINE INVENTED ONE'S!**

**Enjoy =D**

* * *

_**Confrontation **_

"Are you out of your mind Sakura!" Ino stared at her friend concerned

Sakura and Ino were walking in the schools corridors, the blonde girl step up on front of her friend.

"Listen to me! It's crazy! You know you can't beat him! Every time you try, you always ended second place!" Cross her arms on her chest

"Ino…" Sakura stops and clench her fist "I…JUST FREAKING TIRED OF THAT TEME!" Flames were spreading around her "It's time for him to learn…_**NOT TO MESS WITH SAKURA HARUNO**_!" laughs diabolic

Ino just stared at her, letting a sweat drop fall 'God please help her…she's got crazy…'

Suddenly she hears the sound of someone running, she turns her head behind and then she felt being pushed against the wall.

"Sakura-Chan!"

This weird guy hugs sakura hard, surprising her.

"K-Keizuke?"

"My dear sakura…" Caressing her hair "I was so worried about you! I know all about that meany _**geisha**_!"

Ino recomposes herself, grabs Keizuke by the back collar and pulls him behind, then kicks him on the stomach making him fly a good 5 meters "You….TEME! I'M GONA KICK YOUR ASS FOR GOOD!"

"Wait ino!" Sakura grabs Ino by the stomach "Don't hit Oni-san!"

Ino looks to her, sees her «begging face», being unable to resist she gives up "Fine…but make sure your brother don't do that again!" stares full of anger to Keizuke "Got it?"

Keizuke stares at her bleeding from his nose "Y-yesh ma'm!"

Sakura let out a sigh of relief and look at the guy on front of her 'you will never change won't you oni-san?' then giggles

Keizuke was Sakura older brother, he was one year older than her, and was in the same school as her. As he get up, sakura admired her good-looking brother, he was tall, very tall in fact, had the same emerald green eyes as her, his hair was short spiked in the back, almost as the _**Uchiha**_, and had this weird red tone, fill with a variety of orange, almost like the color of fire. His body made girls unable to breath. You could say all girls would give everything to be in sakura place.

"Oni-san you should be more careful" she approaches him, taking from her skirt pocket a handkerchief, and cleans his nose

"I'm so lucky to have sister like you" kisses her on her right cheek

Sakura blushes but clears her throat "Yes yes, now" finish cleaning his nose and save it "why you were running like that? You could hurt someone you know?"

"Ahn-ham! He _**hurt**_ someone, **me**!" Ino said glaring deadly Keizuke

"eh eh…I'm so sorry Ino-chan!" He scratched his head "Anyway!" Grabs sakura by the shoulders surprising her "I heard you challenged the **bitchy-Chinese-hot-looking-guy?**! Are you out of your pretty mind? It's insane! You're going to be end eaten by him!"

"Thank god! There's someone who thinks like me!" Ino said proud of herself

"Sakura dear…what have you done?"

"Kei…listen…" Sakura does the same, putting her hands on his shoulders "I did that because…" grip his shoulders hard "THAT TEME HAS TO LEARN NOT TO MESS WITH PEOPE!

"Erhm Sakura dear..."

"IT'S TIME SOMEONE KICKS THAT EGOCENTRIC ASS!" Grips more

Keizuke lets a pain moan "S-sakura please y-"

"HE WILL LEARN THAT NOT EVERYONE IS HIS PLAY TOY!"

"Erhm sakura, you are hurting Keizuke!" Ino yells

"Ahn?" She looks to Ino confused then to Keizuke. He's face was full of pain trying not to scream "OMG!" let go his shoulders "I'm so sorry oni-san! Omg!"

"I-it's ok!" caressing his shoulders "I understand your…your frustration" smile yet in pain

"I'm really sorry I didn't intent to hurt you"

"No problem sis" punch her arm softly making her smile "Oh! Almost forgot! We got a tiny little problem…" Starts laughing nervously

" What happen?" both sakura and Ino stared at him

* * *

Gaara Sabako was stomping furiously across the school corridors, making everyone get out of his way, he was mad. More than mad actually, someone today was going to die, and he would be the murder. Everyone knew Gaara he was tall, red sort hair, green sea eyes, and a perfect body. Even if he was a good looking guy, you could say he had a great soul, always helping when you were in trouble, always polite and nice, but, when he got mad…he was a beast. Gaara finally arrived to this classroom and stand on the entrance looking for someone, when he found it, he let a growl of anger.

"Hey you over there!"

Sasuke turn his head, first confused then he smiled at him "What?"

"I need to talk to you _**Uchiha**_"

"Sorry but I'm kind of busy so come back later 'kay?

"_**Now**_" clenching hard the doorway

Sasuke sighs and gets up from his desk walking toward Gaara stomping in front of him "Then…lead the way"

And so, Gaara starts walking with Sasuke following him.

* * *

"So what seems to be the problem?" Sakura was now with her arms cross in her chest.

"Erhm…you know Gaara is a impulsive guy…and he…well"

"Tell it for once you baka!" said Ino now in sakura side

"I…well he…when Neji told me about what you did…I well…" Scratches his hair

"Keizuke…what have you done?" Sakura asked with clear concern in her voice

"Well…." Keizuke breaths in "I told Gaara that you challenged uchiha, about his approach on you and ending he biting you on your ear!" let his breath out

Sakura face was all colors of red then got pale 'Omg…Gaara…omg…!'

Ino was as shocked as Sakura; she knew what Gaara was capable of doing to the guys who got even an inch closer to her… 'Oh man this gona end bad'

* * *

"So why did you call me here, _**Sabako**_?" Said Sasuke amused

"Watch out your tone _**Uchiha**_…" Gaara glare serious at him

Sasuke and Gaara were on the school rooftop, the wind that until very recently was nonexistent, now blew violently, both looked at each other; the tension between them was clearly visible, as two animals at any time would attack each other. It was only a matter of time. Sasuke made his famous smirk and let out a 'tsk', Gaara did nothing, remained motionless staring with his green sea eyes into Sasuke onyx eyes.

"So what do you want from me?" Gaara said nothing " You know…I'm not interested in guys so, I'm sorry but I can't accept your feelings" smiles

"I'm not here to confess uchiha… I heard something that disturbed me…"

"Oh…and what could have been?"

"Don't play dumb…" Gaara walks toward him stopping in front of Sasuke "You know what you have done…and I'm getting tired of that…I'm usually a very patient guy, but you…" grabs Sasuke by the collar "you actually annoyed me to the point of wanting to smash that pretty face of yours…" smirks "and that would be a shame wouldn't be?"

"Get your hands of me…" Sasuke grabs his hand crushing her

"Then get away from what is_** mine**_…"

"What you talking about?" Yells squeezing his hand more than before

"Don't play games with me! I've seen the way you look at her!" Yells back

"What?" Sasuke stares him confuse then realizes "Oh…you mean _**Sa-ku-ra**_…" smirk "I see now…you are afraid of losing her" Laughs

"What's so funny?"

"Don't worry, even if you try you aren't an opponent to me…I can give her so much satisfaction than you could ever could give..." laughs more then gets closer to him their lips separate by few inches "and you know what…I wonder how her moans sound…I bet they are hot as hell…but since you can't satisfy her you wouldn't know that…" Smirks "but don't worry, I will tell you after we do it…"

Gaara growls mad of anger and punches him hard, Sasuke hits the floor bleeding from his mouth and Gaara prepares to hit him again, but suddenly the door opens behind them.

"GAARA STOP IT!" Sakura comes running, with Ino and Keizuke appearing behind her breathing fast

Gaara turns around and looks at her confused "Sakura? What are you doing here?"

"HEY I'M OVER HERE YOU BASTARD!" Sasuke now up cleaning his mouth with the back of his hand

Gaara turns back to him and gets hit, falling on the ground Sakura lets a scream of horror out, so as Ino.

"GAARA! STOP IT SASUKE!"

Sasuke, now on top of Gaara, was hitting him non-stop, but Gaara hits him with his on forehead on Sasuke's, taking control now, hitting violently sasuke "I'm gona kill you!"

Sakura only could watch, her all body was frozen, 'Please…stop it…someone sop them…' Suddenly someone pass throw her running "Naruto-kun…"

He grabs Gaara by the stomach pulling him "Stop it Gaara! It's enough!"

"Let me go! YA EARING ME! LET ME KILL THAT BASTARD!" Gaara struggle on Naruto arms, moving violently

"NO! THAT'S ENOUGH GAARA! YOU ARE SCARING EVERYONE!"

Gaara was still struggling when he saw sakura face, she was crying, her eyes full of fear, her all body trembling, then he looks to Sasuke, now trying to sat, full of blood, 'What I'm doing?' He stops struggling.

"Are you ok now dude?" Naruto asked but still holding him tight

"Ya…" 'No…I still want to kill that bastard' "you can let go me…" Said in a low voice

"You sure?"

'No…' "Yes…"

"Ok then…" Naruto let go Gaara

Gaara starts to walk to the door still staring at Sasuke "You got lucky…" Then he feels a sudden impact, he looks down and saw sakura hugging him strongly, her all body trembling "Sakura…" He prepares to caress her hair but he notice his hands covered of blood so as his clothes, he tries to make her back off "Sakura I'm dirty…"

"I-I don't c-care!" Crying hugging him more "P-please d-don't do that a-again! P-Please!"

"Don't worry dear…I won't…" kiss her on the hair still glaring at sasuke "Let's go…" He guides sakura to the stairway, Keizuke assisted Gaara on his left side as sakura was on his right, ino follow them.

Sasuke could only smile 'This has become even more interesting' naruto gave his hand to help him to get up but sasuke refused, getting up slowly as he watched sakura and Gaara leaving "Enjoy as long as you can Sabako!"

Gaara tightened sakura to his body, as she looks behind to see sasuke staring amused at her.

* * *

Itachi Uchiha was walking on the streets of Konoha with his group of friends, when his phone started to ring.

"Hello? Oh hi Naruto! Is everything ok?" He stopped listening serious.

"Ya I said that to him Sasori, but his dumb as a door"

"Deidara, have you ever wonder if it's you the dumb one, not the others? I mean your blonde hair is a clear proof of that. " Scratches his red hair

Two other guys laugh at him

"AH ah! Very funny mister, _**I-sleep-with-puppets-because-i-am-scared-of-the-dark**_!"

"I'm not!"

"Yes you are! And you talk to them to! It's creepy you know, you should see a psychiatry"

"You're the one to talk! You are creepier than I am! I saw you dressing girl clothes and pretending to be one!"

The guys now laugh more

"That's a lie!" Deidara blushes

"Kizame knows I'm right!" Sasori looks to this tall shark face looking guy

"Ya and took pictures too!" Laughs more

"You bastards! Pein! Help me here!" Deidara grabs the arm of the guy next to him, he had orange hair and had piercings both in his face and ears

"Don't include me on your problems. And let go of my arm!"

"Meany!" Deidara makes a crying face "Then I ask Itachi!" he turns back "Itachi! They are being mean to me!"

Itachi hangs up the phone and his face was dead serious

"Itachi! Are you listen me?"

"Stop bitchy Deidara! Don't you see something happened?" Sasori walks to Itachi "Yo dude, what's the matter?

Itachi looks to Sasori "I've to go to Konoha high"

"Why?"

"I tell you guys later, cya" He starts running the opposite direction

"Ehh…" Everyone just stared at him leaving

"Anyway…" Deidara looks to them "Who's hungry?"

* * *

Sasuke was now waiting at the schools entrance gate with naruto by his side

"Are you sure you ok? I mean your head looks pretty bad, maybe we should check it at the infirmary, I could-"

"You've done enough!" Sasuke Said annoyed "Why did you have to call my brother out?" 'Now not only I'm pissed with _**Sabako**_, I'm also pissed with the fact I'm gona get a lecture from my _**oh-I-am-so-responsible-brother**_…tsk…damn it!'

A black car appears stopping in front of them, the window opens.

"Thank you naruto for calling me"

"No problem Itachi!" Naruto grins

"Now..." Itachi looks serious to sasuke "Get in the car…fast!"

"Tsk…" Sasuke opens the front passenger door, enters and close it.

"Naruto you want a ride?"

"Oh no thanks Itachi! I'm waiting for my girlfriend" smiles even more

"I see, take care then, bye" smiles back at him

"Bye!"

The car starts to move, letting naruto alone at the gate.

"You are in big problems mister…"

Sasuke sighs "Ya whatever…"

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry for the lame chapter, i know it's long and not funny, but i had to put this scenes for the develomp of the story.  
**

**Ok, as you can see i add a new character, Keizuke x3 I always thought it would be nice that sakura had a brother or sister xD And well, thank god there's fanfics! ahahaha**

**You have noticed that Gaara is Sakura boyfriend and Sauke has karin as his girlfriend, I know that this dont seems to be a SasuSaku fanfic, but i assure you it is, just have a little patience xD**

**Now, i remember saying that i would upload a new chapter of ths fanfic at the same time as my other fanfic (love&truth) chapter, but due to school, i could only finish ad upload this. Gomen *bows* I will try to post it as soon as i can ^^**

**I think its all XD**

**I hope that you are enjoying it ^^  
**

**~+Tenshi+~  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Meetings

**A.N.: Gomen! - I tried to upload this chapter sooner but due to work requests everyday I've been busy to the bones! *hits with her had on the wall* but don't worry! I'll manage to upload new chapters soon! Or my name isn't tenshi! *sparkle in her eyes***  
**Deidara:** "your real name isn't tenshi…hum…"  
**Me:** glares at him "what are you doing here?" Ò.ô  
**Deidara:** "this is a fanfic …hum, I can appear whatever I want… hum…"  
**Me:** "that «hum» thing is annoying you know?"  
**Sasori:** "you should see him in bed" u-u  
**Me:** O.O "and where did u come from?"  
**Sasori:** "never mind that, weren't you suppose to present another chapter?"  
**Me:** "oh ya…" turns around with a big smile prepares to speak  
**Deidara:** "Oi! You crazy blonde betch! I'm hungry!"  
**Me:** clench her fist "you….I will kill you girly *****" jumps on his direction with flaming eyes "and I will put a **** in your ***** you lazy ******"  
**Sasori:** goes to the front of the camera "Due to the high violence of this scene, we decided to censored it and move to the beginning of the chapter, we hope you enjoy"  
**P.S.: I DON'T OWN ANY NARUTO CHARACTERS ONLY MY INVENTED ONES! PEACE! o  
ATENTION: YAOI! That's right! GuyXGuy, don't like it, don't read it ù.u simple as that u.u**

**

* * *

**

**Meetings**

"Ouch!"  
"Stay still Gaara…if you keep moving I'm forced to tie you up onto the bed" Said sakura with a serious tone.  
"I like that idea" smirks  
Sakura stares mad at him and press his hounds more  
"HEY! DAMN IT!"  
Ino and Keizuke let out a chuckle.  
After the fight between Sasuke and Gaara, Sakura, Keizuke and Ino, brought Gaara home. Now the four of them were in Gaara's room, with him sitting on one of the edge sides of the bed, Sakura in front of him sitting on a chair with a box of first aid on her lap. Keizuke was leaned on a wall behind Sakura and ino was sitting in a chair next to the window, behind Gaara.  
"If I was sasuke I would be proud!" Keizuke chuckles "Not many survive your madness!" Laughs  
"This isn't funny Keizuke!" Sakura glare at him  
"Tks…that bastard…" Gaara tighten his teeth angry and clench his hands on his legs  
Sakura look at him let out a sigh and closed the first aid box "Ino, Keizuke…could you please leave me and Gaara alone?"  
Everyone look at her surprised.  
"Erhm…sure! Come on ino lets go to shikamaru's house, I heard he got a new plasma TV!" Keizuke grins  
"Oh ok!" Ino gets up from the chair and walks to the door. In the way she gives a kiss on Gaara cheek "Cya tomorrow" winkles to sakura and leave the room  
"Yo dude don't try anything funny!"  
"Come on!" Ino grabs by the collar and drags him.  
Now sakura and Gaara were alone.  
Sakura gets up and walks to the bathroom putting the first aid in the cabinet. She returns to the room and gets closer to Gaara putting her forehead on his. She closes her eyes.  
"Sakura…"  
Silence…

* * *

"Keizuke have you told sakura about 'that'?"  
"Nop"  
Ino and Keizuke were walking by Konoha streets, this were full due to the school and working hour being over. You could see a group of high scholars' girls looking at the store fashion window letting out some 'kya' and giggles, the typical sounds. Two little kids were running pulling their father, as he let it out some laughers and smile, a group of guys were standing on front of a game store doors, babbling out loud and hitting on high school girls, traffic was intense, all of this made the streets full of different noises.  
"I think you should tell her" Ino said checking the hours on her cellphone  
"Well sweet Ino, I won't tell her" Keizuke sees a soda machine and walks to it "In fact, if she knew about 'that' heads would roll over" laughs and checks his pockets "Damn, I don't have any coins, do you have it?  
Ino sighs "Let me check" Opens her school bag and takes a small yellow wallet, opens "Well, you are a lucky bastard" Takes a coin "My last coin, here" gives it to him  
"Yay!" Takes it "You're an angel!"  
"That makes you own me 200¥" Closes wallet and put back on the bag.  
"I take back what I said" mumbles "Now let's see…what will I chose…uhn…"  
Ino leans on a post next to the machine "I still think you should tell her Keizuke, she's your sister after all"  
"Uhn…but you know her Ino, she would be mad as hell and worried, I don't want that…Damn no orange soda!"  
"Uhn…ok as you wish, I won't tell her anything just for you know…"  
"Thank you Ino…uhn I will drink the grape soda instead!" Inserts coin and select drink  
"But, if you come to me crying telling she kicked you from the house I won't care!" Looking at her nails  
"Ya, ya! Come on I'm thirsty! Fall already!"  
When the soda is almost falling, it gets stuck  
"What th-! Hey! My soda!" Keizuke grabs machine on both sides "Give it you thief!" Shakes machine  
Ino starts laughing "T-that's punishment!" Laughs more  
Keizuke glares mad at her and step back some steps  
"Keizuke what are you doing?" He stops and smirks "Oh no you don't! You going to get hurt!"  
Keizuke runs towards the machine  
"Keizuke!"

* * *

**-5 Minutes before-**

"Come on Pein! Tell us!"  
"Deidara…for the last time…Shut your fucking mouth!" Drinks his drink annoyed  
On the opposite side of the road, where Keizuke and Ino were walking, was a café. Inside the café was crowed and full racket of people talking, the waitresses were full of work taking notes of the orders and delivering them. Itachi and his gang were in a table next to the big window. He was staring at a waitress with long blonde hair smiling at her, on his left side was Sasori the 'Puppet', he had short red hair and his face was like a doll, soft and clean, so he was called a 'puppet', that and the fact he did puppets as work. Next to him was Deidara, the 'Girly', named like this because of his long blonde hair and a big lock of hair in front of his left eye, he also acted as a girl, so the members of the gang made him the subject of their jokes. Next to him was Pein, orange spiked hair, no nickname whatsoever, he was a scary looking guy because of his face full of piercings, so as his ears. Finally there was Kizame, the 'Shark', named like this because of his shark looking face, and his skin was on a weird tone almost as shark skin, the gang didn't know if that was his real skin or just makeup.  
"Don't be lame Pein! Come on, tell us! We are your friends after all!" Deidara leans more on the table  
Pein sighs and looks to Sasori "Dude, if you don't shut up your 'girlfriend' mouth, I'm gona kick 'her' ass!"  
"Fine, fine…" Sasori sighs "Dei…stop it…"  
"B-but saso-poo! Why should he hide things from us?" Deidara leans on Sasori  
"It's called privacy Girly" Pein drinks more and stares outside the window and sees this guy shaking a soda machine, with a blonde girl next to him laughing at the scene, on the other side of the road.  
"Dei…" Sasori grabs his chin "If you behave like a good boy, I will give you a reward" smirks  
Deidara let out a 'kya' and grabs Sasori arm "I love you!"  
The waitress with long blonde hair comes closer to the table smiling at Itachi  
"Hi sweetie!" Kisses Itachi forehead "I'm sorry Hun, but today I won't be able to go out with you…"  
Itachi puts his arm around her waist pulling her closer "That's okay my love, I can wait till you finish work" smiles  
"Aw so cute!" She leans and kisses him on the mouth  
"Bah! You love birds go to another place to do those things!" Deidara puts his tongue out  
"Shut up Deidara" Itachi smiles and keeps kissing the girl  
Pein continues to watch the guy fighting the soda machine, stepping back and run towards the machine "Holy shit!" Smiles

* * *

Sasuke was lying down on his bed staring at the ceiling, after his brother take him home, lecture him for his acts, Itachi left to meet his friends, letting sasuke with a warning, «If you get one foot of this house in the next 2 months, I will punish you for the rest of your live!», 'That what he said…tsk, whatever…' Sasuke thought covering his eyes with his left arm, 'Who do he think he is? Just because our parents are in another country, that won't make him have control on me!'  
Sasuke sighed "I'm so bored right now…"  
Suddenly his mobile ring, he looks at his bedside table and grabs his cell. He checks the caller and smirks. He press the answer button, bringing the phone to his ear.  
"What's up dude?"  
"«Yo Sasu! I need your help dude!»"  
"What's is it?"  
"«I got into a little problem…hehehe…»"  
"Ya I expected that from you" chuckle  
"«Ya, ya… Will you help me or not?»"  
Sasuke gets up, grabs his coat leaving the room "Where do we meet?"

* * *

Gaara breathes in and pulls Sakura towards him, kiss her neck  
"S..stop!" Sakura pulls him back staring at him "Why did you and him fought?"  
Gaara let her go and gets up from the bed, walks to the window. Sakura just stay in silence observing him. Silence…  
"Sakura…do you love me?" Gaara was now lean in the window, sakura couldn't see his face because of the sunset light  
"Why are you as…"  
"Answer me please! ...Do you?"  
"I do…I love you…"  
Gaara just stood there in silence. Sakura didn't dare to do a single move or sound, she knew him to well to understand he was mad. 'Did I say something wrong?' She stared to the floor while biting her finger 'Damn it! This is all Uchiha fault! That bastard! I so want to kill him right now! I-"  
"Sakura…"  
She moved her head to him. He was now right in front of her; there bodies were separated by few inches. 'How did he move without making any sound?'  
"Sakura…I'm sorry…" He moved his hand caressing her left cheek "I guess I'm a possessive type of guy…" He smiled, but his eyes were sad "I…I don't want to lose you…" He set his forehead on hers.  
"Gaara…" Sakura look to those sea green eyes and saw the pain on them, he was being sincere, from the bottom of his heart  
"When I see the way the other guys look at you…especially HE…" He put his arm around her waist pulling her close "I get mad and greedy!" He moves his head and opens his mouth letting out this warm heat from his mouth to her neck.  
'Oh god…' Sakura body was getting hotter by the minute  
"I see myself wanting to take you away…" He moves the hand that was grabbing her waist sliding beneath her skirt, to her tights "because…" licks her neck then bites her ear "You are mine…"  
Sakura couldn't move, her body was hotter than never, feeling his hands on her tights was making her crazy, she couldn't believe in want she was thinking, but she actually wanted more! So she moved, breathing heavily, she open her legs and let his leg between them and move her hips letting a moan out, 'sakura you are becoming a dirty girl!' Said her inner conscience, Fuck that! She was too turned on now to stop!  
Gaara smirk to her movement, and slide his hand from her face and slide beneath her uniform shirt, touching her breasts beneath her bra "Now my dirty girl…what do you want me to do?"  
Sakura holds herself onto him and whispers on his ear "I-I want you…"  
Gaara let a chuckle out and takes Sakura to the bed, climbing on top of her, that's when his mobile rings.  
"Fuck!" he mumbles "I'm busy now" Kisses her, touching on her breasts, sliding his other hand on her leg.  
The mobile keeps ringing nonstop, Gaara get over sakura and answer his mobile furiously "What?"  
While Gaara talked to the phone, Sakura sat on the bed all blushed staring at him speaking. Gaara turn off the call and sighed.  
"Is everything alright?" 'By the look of your face something happened', sakura thought.  
"Ya…" He moves toward her and kiss her on the forehead "My brother is in trouble…"  
"Oh…is he okay?"  
"For now…some punk challenged him to a fight…and I got to stop him from making a big mistake"  
"Oh…then I'm coming with you" Sakura smiles  
"Oh no you won't! You stay here! I can't let you get hurt!"  
"Well tough luck! I'm coming anyway!" Sakura gets up from the bed "There's has to be someone there to stop you" She smiles  
Gaara smiles back "I'm really lucky to have you" Approaches her and kiss softly  
"Yes you are" Chuckles  
"Let's go"

* * *

"Keizuke! Are you listening to me?" Ino was on her knees shaking Keizuke, he pass out after his stupid idea of running into the machine  
"I-ino?..." Keizuke head was aching as hell, he tried to sit and that made his head ache more "Arg…wrong idea…"  
"You idiot! I can't believe you actually did that! There's no boundary to your stupidity!"  
"Ya, ya… can you speak lower? My head is hurting!"  
"Well you deserve it!"  
Keizuke looks annoyed at her then someone shadow covered him.  
"Hey you okay?"  
Ino let her mouth fall open, Keizuke look up blinking his eyes fast. On front of him was this tall hot guy with spiked orange hair, full of piercings on his face.  
"Y-Ya!" Keizuke tries to get up but falls again  
The guy chuckle "Let me help you" He grabs Keizuke arm and pulls him up  
"T-Thank you!" Keizuke blush, the guy was hotter on a close view, he lower his eyes embarrassed  
"You welcome" The guy chuckles with Keizuke reaction  
"You sure you are okay?" The guy moves and grabs Keizuke chin, making face him "You seem a little red…maybe you got fever…"  
Ino gets up and stares to both of them astonish, 'Is that guy flirting with Keizuke? No way'  
Keizuke blushed even more 'Oh my lord I'm so gona die!' "Y-yes i-i-m o-okay!"  
"Really?" The guy moves his face closer leaning his forehead on Keizuke's "Well you are hot…"  
'I'm hot alright! I'm so frisking wana jump on you right now!' Keizuke breaths faster  
"Maybe I should take you home" The guy looks to ino, making her jumping of surprise "You don't mind I take your boyfriend home?"  
Ino shakes her head "He's not my boyfriend! We're just friends! And no, I don't mind!"  
"Oh I see" smiles "Well then what's your name?" Looks back to Keizuke  
"I-I'm Keizuke Haruno…"  
"Nice to meet you Keizuke, I'm Pein" smiles

* * *

**A/N: So sorry for the lame chapter! *kneels down* Gomenasai! Demo…this chapter is a little important (_)  
First off all, I know this seems a GaaraXSakura fanfic rather than a SasuXSaku, but is not!  
This is a SasuSaku fanfic! You just have to wait a little more till the real fun begin, if you know what I mean (+_+) *smirks*  
Anyhow, sorry if there is any mistakes, English is not my main language (^_^)'''  
Now, if you noticed, there's Cleary a relationship between Sasori and Deidara, I decided to put some Yaoi in the Fanfic, since I love it! (*O*)  
And for those who don't know what yaoi means, is GuyXGuy relationship (u_u)  
Not trying to give spoilers but, on the next two or three chapters there will be lots of lemon and yaoi! so be aware! if you don't wish to your pure mind be contaminated don't read XD**

**Kiss,**

**~+Tenshi+~**


	4. Chapter 4: Heat

**A/N: So, I didn't told you guys but my brother died recently, yah...that's why i didn't upload new stuff for a while...he meant allot to me...and...part of Keizuke (the manly part xD) is inspired on my brother...I loved him so much...to honor his memory, I decided to make a fanfic based in our life ^^ I'm still writing it, cauze each time I read to see if there's mistakes, I start to cry lol... well don't worry I'm ok ^^**

**Now with o more delays here's chapter 4!**

**P.S: I DONT OWN THE CHARACTERS ONLY MY INVENTED ONES!  
P.S.S: ATENTION, THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS YAOI AND LEMON, I REPEAT, THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS YAOI AND LEMON, SO IF YOU DONT WANA YOUR BRAIN GET EVEN MORE DIRTY THAT IT IS ('Cauze I know all of you have dirty minds (+_+)) DONT READ IT! PEACE OUT!**

**

* * *

**

**_Heat_  
**

"Let me go! Are you listening to me? Sasuke, let me go now!"

Sakura was trying to get free from the strong grip of Sasuke's hand, while he was dragging her across Konoha streets, but no matter how much she tried she couldn't escape.

"Where you taking me?"

Silence.

"ANSWER ME GOD DAMN IT!"

Sasuke twitch his teeth's and drag Sakura to an alley, pushes her against the wall, making her bang with her head. She rubs her head with her free hand, then when she was ready to yell at him, her whole body froze. Sasuke was glaring her with killer mad eyes, they almost looked red! He bangs with his other hand on the wall, next to Sakura head, this movement made her jump a little.

"Now listen here...if you behave you won't be hurt, but if you dare to raise your voice or do anything that annoys me..." He moves closer, moving his mouth across her neck stopping on her ear "I will crash this little neck of yours...got it sweetie?..." Bites her ear hard. Sakura let out a scream of pain. The blood starts to poor from the bite. He licks the blood and back off.  
Sakura stared at him angrily, with little drops of tears on her eyes.

"How dare you... you son of a b-"

Sasuke moves fast crushing her mouth with his, Sakura couldn't believe what was happening, she struggle herself, Sasuke tightened their bodies, crushing her against the wall. Sakura couldn't breathe, Sasuke mouth movement was harsh but at the same time was full of desire and ferocity. At the beginning she was disgusted and prayed for someone to stop him, but now... She was enjoying... She was truly liking this, the brute force he was using to domain her, was exciting her. She felt an incredible heat down there. 'Oh god...what is happening?...Why am I felling like this?"  
Sasuke smirk to himself when he felt Sakura corresponding to his kiss, so he decides to let the flame grow bigger, letting her hand go and grabbing her legs, pushing them up to surround his waist. Sakura moves her arms around his neck, moving her hands on his hair pushing him to a deeper kiss. Sasuke moves his tongue on her mouth playing with hers, while he moves an hand beneath her skirt, inside her panties, on her ass. The other hand toke her ribbon and opening button by button, until he reached her bra, pushing his hand beneath him, griping her breast. She let out a moan muted by Sasuke hungry lips. She was demanding her body to stop, but he didn't listen, so she was letting herself go and praying, asking god, for Gaara to forgive her.

* * *

**[ 20 minutes before - Sakura and Gaara]**

After Gaara received a phone call from his brother Kankuro, he and Sakura were heading in is motorcycle to the fight place. They arrived 5 minutes later, due to the crazy driving of Gaara, to a lot with a unfinished building. There they saw Kankuro plus three of his friends fighting a group of guys. The leader of the other group, a tall white short hair guy, dressed with a blue jacket and blue jeans, was laughing watching the scene on a safe location, drinking a milkshake.

"It's that all you got dude?" He shout laughing

Kankuro glare to the guy "You bastard! Come here and fight like a man!"

"Eh...no thank you" takes a zip " I'm waiting for my buddy!"

"I see, so you are a coward!" Kankuro laugh

The guy twitch his teeth faking a smile " Oh no my f-r-i-e-n-d...I'm actually gathering strength to kick that ass of yours!"

Gaara looks to sakura, grabs her hand and pushes to him, kissing her lips softly. The white hair guy saw them and smirked, grabbing his cell phone, took a photo and text a message.

"Stay here Sakura..." caress her face with the back of his hand "This will end soon" smirks

"Be careful..."

Gaara smiles and runs to help his brother, Sakura stand there next to the motorbike praying for his safety. The white hair guy smirked more when he saw Gaara fighting. The rumors were true, he was one of the best fighters in the region. He could easily handle three guys in one turn, his movements were fast and precise, and in his face you could see he was having fun. Suddenly the white hair guy phone starts to ring.

"Helloooo?"

"«It's me...»"

"Eh... so you saw my message..." Smirks

"«Yes...»"

"So what do you think?"

"«Hn...Distract him...I'll be there in 5 minutes...»"

The white hair guy smirks "It will be my pleasure...but...be nice to her..." Laughs

"«Hn...You know I will...»"

The guy hang ups the phone, drinks the rest of his drink, putting down the cup. He gets up, stretching his arms, Sakura looks at him. His face was familiar, but she couldn't remember where she saw him. The guy took his jacket off, letting him fall on the ground, showing his purple sleeveless shirt. He walked towards where Gaara and Kankuro were fighting, dodging the attacks of the other guys smoothly. Kankuro sees him and rushes to attack him, the guy dodges and grab his arm, twisting Kankuro around, kicking him in the ass, making him fall hitting with his face on the ground.

"I told you I would kick your ass!" Laughs

Kankuro gets up cleaning the earth from his mouth "I'm seriously going to KILL YOU!"

"Come and get me darling" Smirks moving his finger

"ARRRRG!" Kankuro attacks once again, moving his clenched fist to the guys face.

The guy sighs "The same attack?" raise his leg kicking Kankuro in the face, throwing him into the ground "You sure aren't that creative"

Kankuro clench his fists "You...Bastard..."

The guy smirks kicking Kankuro on the stomach, he spits blood rolling over.

Gaara sees his brother being kicked, he pushes the guy he had grabbed by the collar and runs to help him. Gaara jumps doing a kick in the air hitting the white hair guy face, the guy wobbles almost falling. He stares at Gaara, feeling blood coming from his mouth.

"You okay Kankuro?" Gaara looks at him but with his guard on

"Yah...yah...thank you bro..." Moves his hand across his belly

"Eh...You must be the first making me bleed with only one attack!" He laughs, spitting the blood

"Let's see what you made off!" Clench his fists

Gaara smirks "You will regret saying that later"

Sakura sees the all action joining her hands on her chest "Gaara..."

She was so concentrated on the fight, she didn't saw this pair of hands grabbing her from behind, pushing her. She was prepare to scream but one hand covered her mouth while the other pushed her. Sakura struggle to get free but the person was to strong, dragging her far from the fight place.  
The white hair guy saw it and smirks, keeps fighting against Gaara.

Sakura was scared, she didn't know who was dragging her, but she wouldn't given up! Sakura struggled, releasing an arm, hitting with her elbow hard on the person stomach. The person let out a pain sound. 'It's a guy!" She thought. The guy made her turn around clenching his hand on her arm. Sakura closed her eyes due to the pain, when she opened them, her body turn into stone. She saw her kidnapper face and she couldn't believe what her eyes where seeing "Sasuke...?"  
In front of her, grabbing her arm, was Sasuke smirking at her.

"Why did you drag me here?"  
He didn't said anything, starting to walk dragging her.  
"Sasuke! Answer me!"  
Sakura didn't knew what Sasuke wanted from her, and by the force he was inputting on her arm, she decided to collaborate, hopping that Gaara would realize she got missed and came to save her.

* * *

**[ 20 minutes before - Keizuke and Pein]**

Keizuke was still on daze, after he meet Pein on the street, Pein invited him to come to his house to treat the wound on his forehead. So Keizuke was now on Pein's house, in Pein's bedroom, sitting on Pein's bed. 'I'm going to be raped...' he thought, smiling devilish with the thought. The bedroom door opened, and Pein entered bringing a white box on his hands.

"Sorry for the delay"

Keizuke wakes up from his daydreaming blushing "Oh no that's ok! I should be the one to say sorry for all the trouble!"

Pein smiles "Don't be silly, is no trouble at all"

'Oh...my...god...his smile...I'm going to die!' Keizuke thought joining his hands on his lap

"Now let's see that wound of yours..." Pein approaches Keizuke, putting the first aid box on the bed next to him, opens the box taking a stuff to clean the wound.

Keizuke just stares to Pein, watching every detail. He realizes Pein eyes are in this kind of orange color...he had many piercings on his face, mostly on the nose, but the one's bellow the lower lip were awesome...his lips were well defined...Keizuke was getting the urge to attack Pein and kiss him!

"So Keizuke...why did you run into the vending machine?" Cleaning the wound

Keizuke flinches blushing 'What am I thinking about?"

"sorry!"

"No, no it wasn't you! I mean..." Keizuke smiles nervously "I inserted some money on the vending machine, and when I pressed the juice button, the juice was almost falling down, but it gets stuck!" He clench his fist "I'm like «What the fuck?» so I decided to run into the machine to make the juice fall" He sighs "But now I see it wasn't a good idea" Blushes

"I see" Pein chuckles "Well I will tell you a secret" Pein continues to treat the wound "If you hang up the plug from the machine, and turn it on once again, the stuff that got stuck will fall"

"Really?"

"Yes...it's an old trick that I learned from a big friend of mine..."

"Oh I see...your friend is cleaver" Smiles

"Yes he was" Chuckles

"He was?...You mean he..."

"Yes he died...long time ago..."

"I'm sorry...I didn't know..." Lowers his head

Pein smiles moving his hand to his chin, making Keizuke look to him "It's okay really...don't worry"  
Keizuke looks to Pein's eyes for a while, then he clench his hands moving up kissing Pein, moving his arms around his neck. Pein falls due to the impact, dragging Keizuke along. Keisuke stops kissing him, moving away. Pein stares surprised at Keizuke. Keizuke move his hand to his mouth 'What...I've done...'

He gets up with tears on his eyes "I'm so sorry!" He shouts grabbing his bag running towards the door. Pein wakes from the shock state and gets up grabbing Keizuke hand, turning him around pushing it against the door. Keizuke bangs the door, staring shocked at Pein.  
"P-Pein...I'm sorry! I didn't meant to! I-"

Pein kisses him, moving his hand to Keizuke's face, pulling him closer. Keizuke kissed back pressing his body against his, then he felt Pein hand undoing his shirt and moving bellow to his pants. Keizuke got in panic and pushed Pein far away. Pein only stared confused, Keizuke shacked his head and open the door, running like mad. Pein stared to the door. Keizuke left the building running, almost crashing with these two guys that stared confused.

"Hum...That dude sure was in an hurry..."

"Yah...did you notice he came from Pein house?"

"Really? Weird...Hum..."

Then Pein came running bumping with the guys "Sasori! Deidara! Did you guys saw a guy with red hair running?"

"You mean your little boyfriend that came from your house crying?" Sasori cross his arms in his chest

"Hum...so Pein can actually make boys cry..." Deidara looks to Sasori. They both laugh.

"Don't fuck with me!" Grabs Sasori shirt collar " Just tell me the way he went!"

"N-now now Pein! Calm down!" Deidara gets nervous trying to calm down Pein

"Well if you want to hit me then go ahead" Sasori look right into Pein eyes "But I didn't saw where your BOYFRIEND went"

Pein stared mad at him, clenching his teethes, pushing away Sasori, pointing at him as a warning and entering in his home banging with the door.

"God...Never saw him like that...hum..." Deidara turns to Sasori "You okay?..."

"Yah..." Fixing his shirt, sees the worried look of Deidara, sighs "I'm okay..." Puts his hand on Deidara left cheek " 'Kay?..."

Deidara nods grabbing Sasori hand. They start walking holding hands.

Keizuke kept running until he reached the his house, he opened the door, entered, and closed it, leaning on it breathing hard, letting himself slide to the floor, he lean his head between his legs, putting his hand on top of his head.

"Why did I run..." He starts moving his hands closing them into fists "Stupid..." Starts hitting with them on his head "STUPID! STUPID, STUPID, STUPID!" tears started to fall down his cheeks.

* * *

**[ Real time - Sakura and Sasuke]**

Sakura was going crazy, Sasuke touch was making her hotter by minute. He kissed her as if there was no tomorrow. He touched every single part of her body, and in each part he touched, sakura let it out a moan. She wanted more, she wanted all of him. She touched his hair, his neck, his chest, his hips, everything she could touch! She heard people talking while they pass by them, and that made her more excited. Sasuke stop kissing her and smirk when he saw her face. She was all red, breathing hard, and her eyes were begging for more.

"Hn...Well, well..." He grabbed some locks of her hair, moving them on his fingers "Do you want more?..." He smirked "Well..." he let go her hair and walked some steps behind "Hn...Too bad..."

"W-What?" Sakura looked shock at him.  
Sasuke smirked "Oh so you disappointed?...Well...you heard right..." His phones rings, he answers it "Yah?"

Sakura stares him shocked, grabbing her shirt with trembling hands 'He...played with me...' She thought 'He...' She lowers her head letting her arms fall down next to her body.

"Yes on the 5th Avenue..." Sasuke looks to the street " 'Kay...Thank you dude" Smiles hanging up the phone and looks back to Sakura "Well it looks like your boyfriend is coming..." Smirks "Maybe you should fix your clothes..." tilt his head "Or you want him to see you like that?" Smirks.

Sakura clench her fists, she moves and slaps hard on Sasuke face. He stared at her astonish. She shows her face. Sasuke feels a shiver down his spines. Her eyes were full of hatred, pure and cruel hatred "You messed with the wrong girl..." She straight up fixing her clothes and her hair "You better be careful...I'm going to destroy you..." She starts walking to the street, exiting the alley disappearing from Sasuke sight.

Sasuke move his hand to his cheek rubbing it "This became more interesting..." Smirks

* * *

**A/N: Well that's it ^^''  
I hope you like it!  
I know that is a little, well, boring, but i promise the action is coming! -**

**By the way, I can't stop saying this but, I want to thank **sasukeluva 4eva, **her strong words, made me keep on writing! I own her allot xD**

**So please check it out her stories! She's an amazing and inspired author ^^ **

**Link: (**.net/u/2159241/Sasukeluva_4eva**)  
Well that's all, leave a comment!**

**kiss,**

**~+Tenshi+~ **


	5. Chapter 5: Confessions

**A/N: Well Here it is, chapter five! Hope you like it!**

**P.S: I DONT OWN NARUTO CHARACTERS ONLY MY INVENTED ONES!  
**

**

* * *

**

**Confessions**

Sakura arrives home, closes the door behind her, she walks taking of her shoes, moving to the living room. The room was dark and silence. She looked around, but there were no signs of her parents or even her brother, until she spotted a red light shining on the answering machine. She walks towards it and clicks on the button.

« Sakura, Keizuke, it's mom. Your dad and I, will be out for 3 days. Your father has a work business trip and he asked me to escort him. There's lots of food on the fridge and cabinets. So Keizuke if you're hungry ask Sakura to make you something, don't you dare touching the oven! I'm serious! If I ever dream you touch the oven, I swear for Kami sake you will be grounded!»

Sakura giggles.

«So, behave you two, don't get home late and, this part is especially for you Keizuke, NO PARTYS! If I even dream of you doing a party...seriously I'm not kidding...Anyway Sakura dear, keep an eye on Keizuke 'kay? Oh and say Hi to Gaara! You could invite him when we come back! I've seen him in so long! Ehehehe. Well my dears, see you in 3 days. We love you.»

Sakura sighs 'Yah...I will invite him mom...when I manage to tell him how slut I am...' She thought smiling sadly. Teardrops fall from her eyes. She lets herself fall on the ground covering her eyes with her hands.

"Please Gaara..." Sobs "forgive me..."

* * *

Naruto was staring at Sasuke with his mouth wide open. Sasuke only left out a sigh and kept walking to Naruto's bed, sitting on it, leaning down. Naruto only stared speechless. He never, EVER, seen Sasuke with a mark on his face. But there it was! In his left cheek there was a slap mark! And how Naruto knew it was a slap mark? Simple. There was a shape of an hand on it.

"Teme..." Naruto begun

Sasuke closes his eyes "Hum?"

"Who...what...how..." Naruto walks toward him, kneels on his bed on top of Sasuke "Dude..."

Sasuke opens his eyes and sees Naruto face a few inches of his "Are you trying to kiss me dobe?"

"You wish...I'm just admiring the piece of work printed on your cheek..." Naruto chuckled staring the mark with his blue crystalline eyes "Whoever it was...it sure was mad..." Backs away and whistles "Pretty mad"

Sasuke sighs and sits "It's that bad?"

"Bad? Dude! I can see the shape of the fingers!" Naruto laughs, while sitting on his desk chair, turned to Sasuke "I can be kind of slow sometimes, but by the shape of the hand mark, it was a girl..." Naruto grins "Am I right?"

Sasuke glares annoyed at Naruto, not only he was getting pissed with Naruto find out so quickly, he was also pissed with Naruto making fun of him! Normally it was him who made fun of Naruto, not the other way!

"Yah it was..." looks to the other side "Tsk"

"wow...teme..." Moves his chair closer "Who was it?"

"None of your fucking business..." Sasuke glares

"Aw come on! I'm your best friend!" Sulks "Please..." Puppy eyes

Sasuke sighs "Fine..."

Naruto grins getting closer.

Sasuke approaches him "But if you tell this to anyone..." Grabs his shirt collar "I will fucking beat you to dead...got it?" Smirks

Naruto gulps "S-sure!"

Sasuke let his shirt "It was the pinky girl..."

"P-pinky girl?" Naruto stares confuse

"Yah...you know...pinky..."

"Pinky?..."

Sasuke puts his fingers on the bridge of his nose "Oh for the Kami sake..." Stares at Naruto pissed "It was Sakura! Haruno Sakura!"

Naruto let his mouth fall wide open "W-what?"

"I'm not going to repeat Dobe!"

"W-wait a second!" Gets up from the chair moving in circles around the bedroom "S-sakura-chan hit you?" Stares astonished at Sasuke

Sasuke puts his hand in a fist beneath his chin "Yah..."

"WHY?"

"...'cauze I played with her..." Mumbles

"What?"

"BECAUSE I FUCKING TOYED WITH HER! WITH THIS BARE HANDS" Show his hands "I FUCKING HARASSED HER!"

"...You joking..."

"No! I touch her boobs and French kissed her! There you happy!"

Naruto was speechless. He gulps and sits back on the chair not moving his eyes from Sasuke.

Silence.

"Gaara is going to kill you..." He said after a while

"Tsk!" Sasuke gets up

"He will! You know that Sasuke! What were you thinking? I thought this Sakura-chan stuff was only a joke!" Naruto gets up too "Face the facts, she is with Gaara!"

"But she is mine!" Sasuke yells "That fucking bastard doesn't deserve her!"

"W-wai-w-what?" Naruto scratched his hair with his hands "Yours? He doesn't deserve her?" Naruto put his hand palm on his face sliding it "Oh man...this must be a joke..." Naruto stretch his arms up "Kami! Help this Teme realize the shit his getting into it!"

Sasuke sits on the bed once again looking down.

Naruto sighs and sits on his chair again "You so fucking dead teme...I know Gaara..."

"I'm not afraid of that fucking bastard"

"Yah I know that...but still...you are so dead..." Naruto scratch his head, leaning on the chair with his head between his arms

"Tsk...whatever..."

Silence.

"Was it worth it?" Naruto peaks

Sasuke smirks "Oh fucking yes..."

* * *

Keizuke opens his eyes. He stares at his room ceiling. He can't sleep.

"Shit..."

He gets up of his bed walking to the door. He opens and walks towards the kitchen where he heard some noises. 'Mom still up?...Uhn' He scratches his head

"Mom I'm hungry could you make me something? I can't sleep..." He sees Sakura on the other side of the counter "Oh...I thought it was mom..."

"Mom is with dad on a work business trip..." Chopping tomato

"Oh..." Keizuke looks around "How long they will be out?"

"Three days..." Sakura grabs a pan and put the pieces of tomato inside, then she grabs a glass full of rice "I'm making fried tomato rice...want some?"

"Yah..." Walks to the table sitting, he looks around "Where's the remote?" He sees it "Never mind! found it!" Stretch his body to reach the remote. Grabs it and turns on the TV.

Sakura keeps cooking silently, while Keizuke stares to the TV.

"Your eyes are red..." He says

"So as yours..."

"Want to talk about it?"

"Do you?..."

"No..."

"Me neither..."

She finishes cooking, turning of the stove, puts the rice and some scrambled eggs on two plates. She grabs two forks and two knives and walks towards the table, putting one plate on Keizuke front.

"Thank you..." He takes a knife and a fork from her hand

Sakura sits putting the plate in her front.

"Itadakimasu..." said both.

They start to eat silently.

"Do you want to know the reason for my eyes being red? ..." Keizuke asked

Sakura looks to him "What happen?"

"I meet this guy...while me and Ino were on way to Shikamaru's house...and...well you know those vending machines in front of Akihiko's working place?"

"Yes?"

"Well...The juice got stuck and I decided to run into the vending machine to make it fall..." Blushes

"Baka..." Eats

"Yah...I know...then this guy...Pein...he...well...invited me to his house, to treat my wound" Puts his front hair bangs up with his hand, showing a bandage "He is pretty hot...my type you know...And I...attacked him..."

Sakura let her fork fall "Y-you what?"

"I kissed him! I didn't know what came into me!" Keizuke puts his hands on his face "But that's not the worst thing that happened"

"There's more? Did you rape him?"

"Oh no, for the Kami love!"

"So what happen?"

"He kissed me back!"

"And that's bad?" Sakura lifted her eyebrow

"I ran and he grabbed my hand, turning me around to kiss me more!"

"Again, that's bad?"

"He moved his hand down to my pants!"

"...and?..."

"I panicked! I pushed him away and ran away!"

Sakura stared him with her mouth open "Why?"

"I don't know! I don't freaking know!" Bangs with his face on the table next to the plate.

"So let's see...you kissed a guy, that kissed you back, so clearly he didn't mind, and then he started to touch you and stuff...and you ran away?..."

"Yah..." With his head down

"You're a baka..."

"I know..."

"You're really baka..."

"I know, I know..." He gets he head up looking to Sakura "What should I do?"

Sakura grabs her fork and continues to eat "You should talk to him..."

Keizuke sighs banging more with his head on the table "My life sucks..."

The house phone starts to ring. Sakura ignores it. Keizuke looks at her.

"You won't picket up?"

"I know who is it..."

The phone stops ringing. The sound of the answering machine turns on.

«This is the Haruno family. Leave your message after the bip»

Bip

«Sakura...It's me...This is the fourth time I'm trying to call you! Where are you? Why do you have your cell phone turn it off? What happened to you? Please call me!...I love you...»

Keizuke stares at Sakura who was now quiet, staring at her plate.

"Saku-chan...what happen between you and Gaara?..."

Sakura looks at him with sad her eyes "You said your life sucks...well...mine will suck even more after I talk to Gaara..."

"Why do you say that!" Keizuke stares her with his eyes full of concern

"Because...I cheated on Gaara..."

* * *

**A/N: Yah...i know what you thinking..."ewww lame chapter!" -_-'' and you are right**

**I will compensate on my next chapter! I promise! -**

**Please leave your comment!**

**kiss,**

**~+Tenshi+~ **


	6. Chapter 6: Im Sorry

**I'm sorry**

Driiiiiiiiiiiiin Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin

"I'm coming!"

Driiiiiiiiiiiiin Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin Driiiiiiiiiiiiin Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin

"I'M COMING FOR KAMI SAKE!"

Driiiiiiiiiiiiin Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin Driiiiiiiiiiiiin Driiiiiiiiiiiiin Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin Driiiiiiiiiiiiin Driiiiiiiiiiiiin Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin Driiiiiiiiiiiiin

Opens door "WHAT?!"

"Goooooooooooooooooooood Morning Teme!"

Naruto was standing at the door showing a wide smile. He was dressed with blue jeans and with a black and orange sport jacket.

Sasuke stares annoyed at him "It's freaking 8am you bastard!" He had his dark raiven hair all messed up, wearing only a black sleeveless sweater and boxers.

"Jeez dude, it's weekend!" Enters in the house

Sasuke let out a growl banging with the door "What do you want?" Walking towards the kitchen.

Naruto sits on the couch "Nothing special, I came to see how my beeeeeeeeeeeeeeest friend was!" Smiles

Sasuke appears with a glass of milk on his hand "What?"

"You know buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuddy! Just to check on you" Smiles wider

Sasuke glares "What the fuck you need this time?"

Naruto pretends a shock look "Dude! As I ever would come all the way here, just to ask you something! Is that how you see me?!"

Sasuke walks to the opposite couch sitting "Cut the crap" Drinks a bit cleaning the lips with his tongue "What do you want?"

Naruto makes sulky face "Ok ok..." Closes his eyes, joins his hands in sign of begging "Can you lend me your bike?" Opens one eye

Silence.

Sasuke sighs "When?"

Naruto smiles wide "REALY?! You'll borrow your bike?!"

"Yah yah"

"Alright!" Jumps on the couch stretching his arms

"Well someone his quite happy in this early morning"

Naruto looks behind "Oh Itachi-nii! Good Morning"

"Good morning Naruto" Itachi smiles "Good Morning Sasuke"

"Good Morning..." Drinks the rest of the milk "We are out of Milk..."

"Oh darn..." Itachi scratch his head

"Honey...Thinking again, do you have orange juice?" This blonde girl comes in the room dressed on one of Itachi's shirts and pajama pants "Oh, hello everyone " Smiles

"Good morning Sayuma-nee!" Naruto smiles

"Hey..." Sasuke turns on the TV

Itachi grabs her hand "Well aren't you lucky, we run out of milk, but we have orange  
juice"

"Lucky indeed!" Sayuma smiles kissing Itachi softly on the lips

"Well why don't you sit, I will make breakfast" Kiss her forehead

"You want help?"

"That's okay dear, go and watch TV" Itachi looks to Naruto "Have you eaten breakfast  
yet?"

"To tell you the truth...no!" Scratch his head smiling

"And you Sasuke?"

"Just this glass of milk" Shaking the empty glass while watching TV

"Okay then, I'm going to prepare something" Itachi walks to the kitchen

Sayuma smiles moving toward the couch and sits next to Naruto.

"So Naruto, why are you so happy?"

"Ehehehehe I got a date!"

"Oohhh! Really?" Giggles "With whom?"

Naruto scratch his head blushing "W-with Hinata..."

"Hyuuga Hinata?"

"Yes"

"Lucky!" Smiles "She such a nice girl!"

"I know right! We've been dating for a month now, but this is our first date!"

"First Date?! How come?"

"Her lousy cousin Neji...he's always watching us like a retarded bug!" Naruto makes  
a disgust face "Seriously, he's creepy! Like, on time, when me and Hinata started dating, he made sure to ride with us in those swan boats at the park!"  
Sayuma laughs and Sasuke let a chuckle out

"Like seriously! He kept glaring at me! On each of my every moves! He creeps me out!"

"So how did you trick him?"

"Hinata asked Tenten to keep him busy all the day" Smirks

Sayuma laughs "Good one"

"Ya! She so smart!"

"On the other hand, her boyfriend is an total idiot…" Sasuke says with his eyes fixed on the TV

Naruto glares at him showing his tongue. Itachi call them to eat and they sit on the table eating while Naruto talks happily about his date and Sasuke jokes with him. After a while, when they finish with their breakfast, Sayuma helps Itachi washing the dishes, even with Itachi protests of not wanting her to do anything. Sasuke and Naruto sit down on the couch talking about their plans for the weekend when the doorbell rings. Itachi walks towards the door to get it and comes back a few seconds after.

"Sasuke…You got someone to see you"

Sasuke stares to his brother curious "Did that 'someone' said who it was?"

Itachi shrugs "No, he only said you had some important stuff to talk"

Sasuke lift his eyebrow and looks at Naruto. This only looks back with an 'I don't know' expression on his face.

"But it seems Important though…"

Sasuke looks to his brother "How come?"

"He looks pissed…"

Sasuke smirks "Oh really?"

* * *

"Saku-chan! Did you see my black jacket?!" Opens his closet looking inside.

"Yes! I wash it yesterday!" Sakura yells

"You joking right?! I need it!" Yells back closing the closet, walking out of the bedroom.

"For the love of Kame! Take another one!"

"But that's my favorite one!" Enters the kitchen and sees Sakura sitting on the couch eating some cereals while watching TV.

"Jeez Keizuke! Don't be a kid! Just take that leather jacket…" Laughs at the TV

Keizuke makes a sulky face and looks at the window "But it's sunny…I don't want to take that hot leather jacket!" Whines

Sakura sighs "Then take the one Mom gave you over Christmas" Takes a spoon full of cereals to her mouth

"But it's to 'colorful'…" Makes a sad puppy face

Sakura looks over her shoulder glaring at him "Why are you being such a 'girl'?!"

Keizuke glares back "Because I'm going out with a friend…"

Sakura eyebrow rises, with the spoon on her mouth "With a friend?"

"Yah…With a friend!"

Sakura stares at him.

"What?"

Silence.

"What?"

Sakura smirks.

"WHAT?!"

"You sure isn't that guy Pein?..." Evil smirk.

Keizuke face blushes all over "N-No! I'm not going to meet him! Why did you bring him out?!"

Sakura giggles "Well I never saw you dressing up so good to meet a simple 'friend'…"

Keizuke makes a growl sound and prepares to walk to his bedroom when the doorbell rang. He walks to the front door instead and opens it.

"Ye-…Oh…It's you…"

On the living room Sakura was laughing with the TV show, Keizuke comes in.

"Sakura…there's someone to see you…" Say with a serious tone of voice.

Sakura looks at him "Uhn?"

A figure appears behind Keizuke making Sakura drop her spoon.

"G-Gaara!?"

Gaara looks at her with a severe face "We need to talk…"

* * *

Naruto was leaning on Sasuke's bike, standing in front of Hyuuga House waiting for Hinata to come. He was thinking about the person that visit Sasuke, after he left to give them some privacy.

"This isn't good…"

Hinata comes out from the principal gate all dressed in a long white straps dress with purple flowers all over. She closes the gate walking happily at Naruto. He still lost on his thoughts didn't see her coming. She arrives moving to his side and tilts her head smiling all blushed.

"G-Good M-Morning Naruto-k-kun"

Naruto doesn't respond

Hinata stares confused at him moving her closed hand to her chest "N-Naruto-kun?"

Naruto still didn't react staring to his front lost in his thoughts

Hinata starts to get worried and she looks around and moves her hand shyly at his arm, grabbing softly his sleeve pushing lightly.

No reaction.

She looks once more around and blushes gulping, she moves closing her eyes getting on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. Naruto then looks at her and their lips meet. Hinata opens her eyes wide and blushes all over as Naruto eyes widened and walks away fast almost falling.

"H-HINATA-CHAN!" Says all blushed

Hinata was in shock staring at him with her lilac eyes, blushed face, with her hands over her chest.

"I-Im so sorry!" Naruto join his hand in a signal of forgiveness. He looks at her.

Hinata just stood there.

"Hinata-chan?"

Hinata suddenly faints from the shock.

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto runs to catch her before she falls.

On Hyuuga House, from the first floor window Tenten giggles watching them.

"What's so funny?" Neji comes in with his black long hair all wet from the shower and looks at her with the same color eyes as Hinata, drying his hair with a towel.

Tenten moves around smiling as she walks towards him "Nothing sweetie~" Kisses his lips softly

Neji eyebrow rises in suspicion "Uhm…"

Tenten sulks "Don't be like that!" She smirks pushing Neji to his bed making him sitting on it "Now…" Moves and sits on his lap surrounding his neck with her arms "Let's have fun~" Smirks

* * *

Sakura was leaning against her bedroom door as Gaara was standing right before her, sitting on her bed staring at her. She was with her eyes lowered down, with her hands trembling behind her back. They stood there silently for a while until Gaara broke the silence.

"Why did you ignore my calls yesterday?" He spoke calmly but Sakura notice some anger behind

"I…" she mumbles

"What?" Gaara keeps staring at her with his hands closed over his legs

Sakura gulps, closing her hands firmly "I'm sorry…" Still with her eyes lowered

"Sakura…look at me…"

Sakura kept staring down. Gaara clench his teethes "I said…" getting up fast at her banging with his hand next to her head "LOOK AT ME!"

Sakura flinches letting a chocked sound. She moves her eyes to look at his. She sees anger, but mostly pain. She starts to cry.

"I-I'm sorry…" She sobs "I'm so sorry!"

Gaara stares at her clenching his hand breathing in slowly, letting the air come out slowly as well. He leans his forehead on hers.

"Shhh…I'm sorry…" He moves his hand to her face caressing her cheeks while kissing her forehead "Its okay…"

Sakura hugs him crying, as he hugs her back. They stood there hugging each other a while then when Gaara felt Sakura calming down, he let her go, moving his hand to take a lock of hair from her face.

"I'm sorry that I screamed at you…"  
Sakura cleans her eyes with the back of her hand "It's okay…"

Gaara sighs "I just lost control…"

"Don't worry…" Sakura smiles a little

Gaara moves slowly kissing her lips gently, then backs away "I was worried about you...you disappeared after that fight...and…You didn't answer my calls…I was…"

"I know…I'm sorry…" She moves her hand slowly in his face.

"What happened?"

Sakura stops walking away to sit on her bed. Gaara follows her sitting beside her.

"The truth is…" She looks at him.

She sees Gaara smiling with his green sea eyes watching her warmly.

"I…" Sakura tries to let the words out but she can't…She couldn't tell about what happened with Sasuke "I…" She gulps closing her hands over her lap

"Yes?..."

She closes her eyes breathing in then out "I was feeling nauseas…" She makes a small smile "And I rushed home…I'm sorry…"

"What? Why?"

"I ate something bad yesterday… I think it was that salad we ate over Denni's…"

Gaara eyebrow rise "Really? I didn't felt anything…"

"Well yah…but you know I have some stomach problems "Smiles nervously moving her hand on her hair

"Oh right…"

"I didn't want to bother you so I rushed home and lay down a bit…but then I couldn't move…because of the stomach pain and stuff…and I end up falling asleep… I'm sorry dear…"

Gaara sighs "No no…I'm sorry" Scratches his head "I thought…"

"uhn?

Gaara sighs again "Nothing sweetie" Smiles at her "That guy was just freaking messing with my mind, but he got what he deserved" Chuckles and moves his hand to her face "Are you okay now?"

Sakura smiles "Yes, Keizuke took care of me"

"Then I need to thank him" Smiles back, kisses her and hugs her

"Yah" She giggles and hugs him back, while suddenly her smile vanishes and she closes her eyes thinking.

'I'm sorry Gaara…'

A small teardrop falls sliding on her face.

* * *

**A/N: There it is chapter 6!  
So sorry for the looooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooong wait but many things happened…  
Tenshi ~**


	7. Chapter 7: Tension

**A/N: Strong Language and Sexual References!**

**Disclamer: I do not own Naruto, only my OC'S. **

* * *

**Tension**

"I'm an idiot!" Keizuke bangs with his head on the table.

"Oh come on Uke-kun~ cheer up~!" Says Sai smiling

Keizuke raises his head "Stop calling me Uke-kun!" Bangs with his hands in the shape of fists on the table, glaring at Sai.

Keizuke and Sai were at a café. The place was not big, and it was a little empty. They were in a red table next to a big window, were you could see the cars and the people passing by. Sai was his sister best friend boyfriend. A very weird guy actually, always smiling and very happy. His skin was pure white and with that black short hair he had the look of a Chinese princess.

"But Uke-kun fits you so much in so many ways~" Sai grabs his cup of coffee smiling while drinking

Blushes mad "For your information, I'm not the **Uke**!...Okay maybe a few times…"

Sai just stares smiling

"Okay! All the time!" Makes a sulky face. "Happy, you creepy smiling bastard?"

"Eheh"

"But anyway…what do you think I should do?"

"Uhm…" puts the cup on the plate "talk to him..."

Keizuke just looks at him "Dude….don't you get it?! I can't even see him! My body starts to react in some weird way and I have the urge to rape him!" He bangs with his head again on the table.

"Then…why don't you practice?" Smiles

Keizuke peeks "Practice?..."

"Yes, with me for example" makes a shiny smiling face

Silence.

"Go fuck yourself…."

"I'm serious Uke-Kun, maybe that will help you, I mean, you don't feel the urge to rape me or have you?"

"For the love of Kami! EWWWWWW" Keizuke makes a disgust face

Silence.

"I will take that as a simple no" Sai smiles but there was upset hide behind it "So let's start then"

Sai moves his hands on top of Keizuke ones and stares at him. Keizuke looks at him nervous.

"Just think of me as him" Sai smiles

* * *

"I think Sakura is hiding me something" Hits the boxing bag

"Why do you say that?" Holding the boxing bag

"Because…" Hits with the left hand "She lied…"

"Lied? What do you mean Gaara?"

Gaara hits the boxing bag hard and stares to his brother Kankuro. They were at the Konoha gym, the place was big, and full of exercise equipment's divided by sections. Gaara and Kankuro were at the boxing section, this room had two small boxing rings and red boxing bags surrounding them.

"Well, after the fight she had gone missing right, so I grabbed my bike and started to look after her" Takes the boxing glove to his mouth to open the zip "Then after a while I saw her leaving an alley…" Let the boxing glove fall on the ground "And before I decided to go after her I saw that Uchiha dude appearing from the same alley…" Takes the other boxing glove, leaning down to grab the other.

"So…you think she's cheating on you?" Kankuro leans on the boxing bag.

"No…"

"How do you know? I mean isn't the first time you saw them together…And she could be…" Stops.

Gaara glares at Kankuro "She isn't like that…And that Uchiha had a very noticeable hand mark on his face" Smirks walking.

"What do you mean?" Follows him.

"I mean like, Sakura slap him hard"

"Oh…."

"Yeah…but….that doesn't erase the fact she lied…" Enters in the man's locker room.

"Hum…So what are you going to do?

Gaara opens his locker taking a white towel and shampoo "Well…" Closes the locker "I need to settle this once it for all with Uchiha…" Looks at Kankuro "And this time…There's going to be blood…" Evil grin.

* * *

"You lied to Gaara?! Are you crazy Sakura?!"

Ino shouts out loud in the middle of the Café, receiving a glare from Sakura. Ino made a apologize smile as she lean back on the green couch. The place was one of Konoha most popular cafés and a big part of the costumers were teenagers. So Sakura couldn't help but be upset with Ino for shouting out loud.

"Yes but please keep it down Ino…" Looks around to see some girls staring at them sitting a few tables from where the two of them were. Sakura glares at them, and they get scared looking away.

"Well…anyways…why did you lied to him?...I mean you didn't had any fault…" Ino play with the straw of her strawberry milkshake "It was clearly Uchiha fault…"

"Well yah…" Stretches her arm over the table, leaning over to lay her head on her crossed arms staring at her chocolate milkshake "But the point is…I didn't dislike…I mean I hate Uchiha from the bottom of my soul but…" She bites her lower lip "What he did…My body…ARG!" hides her face.

"God…No wonder you lied…" Ino sighs "So what you going to do?"

Sakura peeks over her arms "I don't know…But I won't tell Gaara this…I mean…I hate Uchiha but I don't want Gaara to become a murderer…" sighs

Ino chuckles "Well don't worry, soon you will get rid of Uchiha"

Sakura looks to Ino rising her left eyebrow "What?"

"Don't you remember the challenge you two made?" Ino sighs "In a few weeks it will be the School Festival silly"

Sakura eyes wide open and moves up banging with her hands on the table "YAH! I totally forgot that!"

"Shhhh! Calm down Sakura!" Ino moves her hand looking around to see all the people looking at them. She smiles apologizing.

"Sorry" Sakura smiles embarrassed "But you are right Ino! I just have to win!" Clenches her hands into fists.

"You make it sound so easily" Smiles nervous

"I won't let that bastard win…he will see…" Smirks "He will regret ever thing he did to me…"

"Well let's make a toast to give luck then!" Ino grabs her milkshake glass and rises it up

Sakura giggles and grabs her milkshake glass also rising it up.

Ino cleared her voice and closes her eyes making a serious looking face "Sakura will win against Uchiha!" She peeks with an eye at Sakura

Sakura moves her glass beating slowly on Ino glass "I **Will** beat the crap of Uchiha!" Grins.

* * *

"You really are a bastard Sasuke!"

"Jeez Suigestu will you stop nagging, you are starting to look as a girl"

Sasuke was walking down the Konoha streets with his friend Hozuki Suigetsu. Sasuke was actually surprised to see him coming at his house some hours before looking pissed and with his right arm bandage. Well, it's true Sasuke left him all alone fighting with that bastard Gaara and his brother, but Suigetsu was the first to say he would help him, so it was his own risk.

"I will not! You see how my arm is?! It's broken in three places! I was lucky! I thought I would die there!"

"Don't exaggerate…It's only a broken arm…"

"THANKS TO KAMI! If Gaara didn't left looking for that pinky girl I would've die!"

"Your problem was being too weak, I you were a better fighter you would've only had some few scratches…"

"W-weak?! That guy is a Demon! I never saw such scary guy! My whole body shivers when I think of it!"

"You really are a girl" Smirks

Suigetsu jumps in front of Sasuke and stares "…"

Sasuke stops and stares back with no emotion whatsoever.

Suigetsu makes a sad puppy face "You are a cold heart bastard!"

Sasuke raises his eyebrow "You have just only notice now?" Smirks and goes around him walking.

"BAH!" Suigetsu follows him with a sulky face "Ice prince…" Mumbles  
Sasuke stops suddenly.

Suigetsu raises his left hand "I-I was joking! Please don't kill me!" cowers in fear closing his eyes.

Sasuke didn't move, he just stands there with his back at him. Suigetsu peeks and relax his body raising his eyebrows wondering "Sasuke?" He comes closer and looks at him.

Sasuke was smirking but his eyes showed killing intents. He was staring front. Suigetsu moves his eyes to look the way Sasuke was looking and he froze.

"Oh…for…kami…love" He says stepping back pale white.

In front of them were Gaara and Kankuro, both of them were staring at Sasuke. Gaara was showing an amused face, but his eyes clearly say 'I'm so going to fucking kill you'. Suigetsu gulp and look over Sasuke wondering what he was thinking.

Silence.

"You on my way **Sabako**…" Sasuke say still smirking

Gaara tilts his head holding his train bag over his shoulder "Oh really…" Grins

"Yes…move it…"

Gaara chuckles darkly "And if I don't move **Uchiha**?" He says his name almost growling

Sasuke moves his hands to his pants pockets and shrugs "Your bad then"

"Are you threatening me?" You could hear amuse from Gaara voice "You should be careful…because…" Gaara moves towards Sasuke stopping few inches of him "I don't like threats…" Grins dangerously "The ones that threat me end up in a really bad shape" He says still looking into Sasuke eyes.

Sasuke stares back still smirking "Is that so…"

They both stare each other for a while.

Suigestu look at Sasuke then at Gaara back to Sasuke again. He saw people staring around them, a group of middle school guys making bets, old people commenting how the teenagers where full of hormones nowadays. While he was moving his eyes around, he notices Kankuro was doing the same. Their eyes meet and Suigetsu smirks when he sees Kankuro face was swallow, this only stares back at him clenching his teethes mad. They both wait till Sasuke or Gaara made a move.

Gaara then starts to laugh crazy, making both Suigetsu and Kankuro look at him surprise, Sasuke only raises his eyebrow.

Gaara still laughs but and makes twisted smile on his face "You sure have balls **Uchiha**…"

Sasuke smirks not saying anything, then he notices something far, and his smirk gets wider, looking at Gaara "Unlike you…this way I can satisfy dear Sakura-chan…" Says her name licking his lips.

Gaara stops laughing and glares at Sasuke "Don't you dare call her that way…" He almost growls.

Sasuke chuckles darkly "S-a-k-u-r-a-c-h-a-n…"

Gaara clenches his hand into a fist and dead glares Sasuke letting an angry growl out. Suigestu gets prepare so as Kankuro that grins at him. Sasuke only smirks back standing in the same place.

"Gaara?"

Gaara looks behind and sees Sakura standing there with Ino next to her. She was looking confuse and frightened. She stares at Sasuke in the eyes and he stares her also. She was wondering why Sasuke and Gaara were together and if Sasuke told him what happened. That thought made her all body shake in fear.

"What are you doing here Sakura?" Gaara walks towards her moving his hand to hold hers, this move made Sasuke twist his eye.

"I was hanging around with Ino…" She says not taking her eyes from Sasuke.

"I see…" Gaara looks at Ino and she smiles. He notices Sakura staring Sasuke and he grips her hand.

Sakura looks at Gaara and smiles nervously "What are you doing here? I thought you were at the gym…"

"I was…but I've finished and was on my way home with Kankuro"

Sakura looks over Kankuro and he only stares not showing emotion at her. 'Something is wrong…' She thought.

Gaara moves his arm around Sakura waist and smirks over at Sasuke "Well you sure are a lucky bastard **Uchiha**…" He snuggles on Sakura hair making Sasuke grip his hands inside his pockets "We will finish our little «talk» later 'kay?..."

Sasuke smirks "Sure…There's no need to rush…and there's so much we still need to talk…" He stares right on Sakura eyes and tilts his head "Right Sakura-chan?"

Sakura glares mad at him and she feels Gaara griping her waist. She moves her eyes fast to look at Gaara to see him clenching his teethes at Sasuke.

"Oh…" Sasuke chuckles darkly "You still didn't tell him?"

Sakura body froze. 'No…Don't you dare Sasuke' she thought. Her heart was pounding loud and fast. He wouldn't dare say anything…would he?

"Didn't tell me what?..." Gaara voice was serious and scary

Sasuke takes his right hand from his pocket and moves to his chin scratching it, sliding to his neck and smirks "About our little encounter…"

'SHUT UP UCHIHA!' Sakura screams on her head.

"How much she enjoyed…"

'SHUT UP! DON'T YOU DARE!' Sakura breathing races

"What are you talking about?" Gaara asks trying to hold himself

Sasuke laughs loud and stares at him "I kissed your little girlfriend" He leans over to them smirking "And she liked..."

* * *

**A/N: Gosh I can't say how sorry I am for not posting this story anymore! Having a really confusing, tiring, life atm. But I really want to finish this fanfic! So here you go chapter 7, chapter 8 is coming also~ **


	8. Chapter 8: Decisions

**Decisions**

"I must be out of my mind!"

Keizuke was standing in front of Pein house feeling miserable. His talk with Sai didn't help that much, it only made him more frustrated and nervous. He sighs scratching his head thinking what he should do.

"Oh come on **Uke-kun**, everything will be just fine" Sai smiles wide looking at him.

Keizuke looks to Sai and growls upset. He was regretting letting Sai come with him. But he had no choice. The creepy bastard was a hell of a stubborn person, not to mention quite scary, he insisted to come with Keizuke as a 'support'. Yeah right. Keizuke knew Sai was there to check it out Pein. Creepy bastard. He sighs again deeply as he looks to Pein house once again. The window was close and there were no signs of him being inside at the moment.

"I think he went out..." He turns to look at Sai "Maybe I will come back later" Grins preparing to leave.

"Oh no no no uke-kun" Sai grabs his arm and turns keizuke to face him "We will wait here until he comes home" Smiles wide.

Keizuke stares at Sai "You are joking right?"

Sai keeps smiling.

"It can take hours till he comes here!" Keizuke sighs "Either way I don't know if I can face him yet..." He lowers his eyes.

"Uke-kun..."

Keizuke looks up to Sai.

"I know it's hard but you will never be able to face him if you keep avoiding..."

"I know bu-"

"But nothing, you just need to say what you told me on the cafe, those are your true feelings right?" Sai smiles cupping his face with his hands

"They are..."

"Then you just need to tell him" Sai smiles again "Or you will end up regretting, and trust me, it hurts even more"

Keizuke smiles "You may be a creepy bastard but you sure know how to talk"

Sai chuckles still holding Keizuke face on his hands.

"What is going on here?"

Sai and Keizuke turn to look to the owner of the voice. Keizuke face went pale as he saw him standing there with his eyes expressing confusion, pain but specially, anger. But it was not his eyes that frozen Keizuke from head to toe, no, what made him into a statue were the other pair of eyes that belonged to the man behind Pein. Those scaring, creepy eyes he thought he would never, EVER, see in his life again.

It was him.

It was the…

* * *

"Ouch! Ino-channn that really hurts!" Naruto whines trying to be still.

"Well I'm sorry but if you stay quiet and DON'T move, it won't hurt that much!"

Naruto whines pouting as he stares at Ino, while she was treating his wound on his right arm.

Ino sighs trying to concentrate on treating Naruto wounds, but the images of the fight kept coming to her mind. The fight has been scary. Lot of people got hurt because of it, both in physical and emotional way. Ino bites her lower lip and looks towards the close door of Sakura bedroom. After the fight she, Naruto, Hinata and Sakura came to Haruno residence. Hinata was on the kitchen preparing some food to have her mind occupied, while Ino offered to help on treating Naruto wounds. Of course it would be more logical if it was Hinata taking care of Naruto, since she was his girlfriend, but unfortunately, Hinata when it came to treat any kind of wounds of Naruto, she couldn't do it. The poor girl would tremble all over due to the panic. Ino let out a big sigh. She looks once again to Sakura bedroom's door. Right after they got to Haruno residence, Sakura just said where the first aid was and just locked herself on her bedroom and since then no sound could be heard of it. Ino thought of calling Sakura bother, Keizuke, but the idiot had his cellphone turned off. She didn't know what to do! Her best friend was suffering and she never felt so useless like she was feeling at the moment.

"Ino-chan…"

Ino moves her eyes to look upon Naruto. He was staring at her with worried eyes.

"Don't worry Ino-Chan…sakura-chan will be okay…" Naruto says in a low voice "Right now she needs to be alone and let her mind and heart settle down" He places his hand over Ino hand "But I know she will come to us when she feels prepared…so please don't blame yourself" He grins like he usually does, the idiotic grin that annoyed Ino.

Ino bites her lover lip as tears were threatening to come out. She was grateful for Naruto words. Although most of the time Naruto was incredibly annoying and act like there was no smart cells on his brain, he had these moments. Ino smiles as she focuses on his wounds. Hinata was still preparing the food but on her face was a big smile. She was proud of Naruto, for the person he was. The main reason she was dating him was due to his kind and big heart. The fact he was always standing up after a fall, never let his dreams or the dreams of people he cared be crushed. He had a soul of a warrior but the heart of angel. Hinata looks over the corner of her eyes to sakura bedroom door. She knew Naruto was right. It was a matter of time till she would come to them, and has her friends they will welcome her with open arms.

* * *

Sakura was on her bed staring up to the celling crying silently. The tears fell down her face and didn't show any signs of stop falling any time soon. Everything was her fault. People got hurt because of her. She blinks slowly and her vision gets blur once again due to the overflow of tears. Her mouth was slightly open but no sound seemed to come out. She felt her chest tightening every second that pass and her body was numb. Even though her body was frozen in her mind thoughts and images were coming and going. One image that was constantly there was Gaara face. The pain and betrayal showing on his eyes were haunting sakura mind. She moves her hands to grab her pillow as she rolls over to lay on her side curling on a ball, squeezing the pillow tight. She was feeling tired and she let her eyes close as she feels herself entering in a sleeping state, and as she feels asleep, the image of Gaara eyes came one last time to her mind.

* * *

"I don't know what the fuck were you thinking Sasuke! Like seriously! What was that?!"

Itachi was pacing around on the living room of Uchiha residence, while he yelled at his young sibling. Sasuke was sitting on the sofa with Sayuma next to him treating his wounds. He was silent and had his head lowered, his eyes covered by his dark locks of hair. Sayuma was also silent trying to treat Sasuke without hurting him much.

"Why do you and Sabako kid keep fighting each other?! Tell me?! Is this some kind of teenage rebellion?!" Itachi stops and looks at Sasuke "Like seriously, explain me what the hell is happening!"

Sasuke clench his fists but remains silent.

"I just don't get it! Am I a bad brother?! Is that it?! Are you upset with something I did?!" Itachi waits for Sasuke answer but nothing. He clenches his teeth and walks towards Sasuke grabbing him by his shirt collar. His young sibling just stares at him.

"Ita-"

"Stay out of this Sayu!" Itachi growls.

Sayuma bites her lower lip and clenches her fists getting up "No I won't!"

Itachi looks at her "Sayuma please I don't want to say something to you that I will regret later. So please don't-"

"No! You listen to me right now Itachi! Let go of Sasuke now!" She puts her hand on Itachi one's.

Itachi growls in frustration letting Sasuke.

"Thank you. Now please go take a walk or something but just leave this house for a while, you hear me?" Sayuma looks to Itachi with her hands on her hips.

"But-"

"No. Go walk. Now."

Itachi moves his hand over his face and nods. He kisses her on the face and grabs his coat and house keys, leaving the house.

Sayuma sighs of relief and sits on the sofa, returning to treat Sasuke wounds.

"You shouldn't have done that..." Sasuke says in a low voice.

Sayuma smiles a little "Don't worry, me and your brother have a really weird relationship. We can't stay mad at each other." Sayuma puts down the first aid kit "Now..." Sayuma puts one hand on his cheek "Do you want to talk about what happen?"

Sasuke sighs heavily. He leans over putting his head on her shoulder. "Can...I stay like this for a bit?"

Sayuma is surprised for a moment, but then she smiles and puts one hand on his hair and other on his arm, like she was holding a small child.

"Of course."

Sasuke is not a person that shares feelings. No. He hates to show emotions that are connected to good feelings. When he was a kid, he cared alot for his mother, but after both his father and mother died in a terrible way, Sasuke just closed his heart. He cared for his brother, hell, it was the last family he had, but after their parents death, Itachi started to act cold and less like a brother, more like a father. Of course for Sasuke, sharing feelings and thoughts with Itachi was out of question. Until Sayuma entered in the picture. First he didn't like her that much, he thought she was noisy and quite annoying, always trying to include Sasuke on plans she made with Itachi. Sasuke started to act quite bad towards her until one day she told him about her life. He found out they had more in common than he thought. He let her come inside of his heart and since then, she has been the shoulder he leans on when he couldn't take no more. He had Naruto too but Sayuma was more as a mother figure. And he would never admit it, but he liked the way she hugged him. He felt loved.

The minutes passed and they stayed like that until Sayuma starts to giggle. Sasuke leans back and stares at her with his eyebrow raised.

"What's so funny?" He asks.

"I was imagining when I have Itachi baby, I hope he will be as cute as you" She smiles at him.

Sasuke snorts "Unfortunely to you, he will be much like Itachi."

Sayuma laughs "Well I can deal with one Itachi, I guess I can deal with two." Smiles "And I have you, Uncle Sasuke, to help me deal with it~!" She laughs harder when Sasuke stares pale at her.

"Wait… You talking about this as in the future right?..."

Sayuma winks and gets up taking the aid kit with her.

Sasuke gulps and stares at her "Sayu-neechan… are you saying that…"

She turns around and smiles brightly at him "You going to be an Uncle in 8 months." She turns around again walking towards the bathroom.

Sasuke stares blankly processing the information. 'Me, a Uncle?! In 8 months?!' He doesn't notice that his mouth was turning into a smile. Sayuma enters in the living room again and giggles. He looks at her.

"Does Itachi know?" He asks.

"Not yet, I was thinking on surprising him at our seventh month anniversary, but with all that happened today, maybe I should announce it today." She says smiling walking to him again "This way he won't nag your head." She ruffles his hair.

Sasuke smiles embarrassed. "I think that's actually a good idea."

"Well I'm glad you like the idea, now help me making dinner, I'm quite hungry, and I'm eating for two you know."

Sasuke gets up and both walk to the kitchen to prepare dinner. Sasuke forgets about the fight and almost everything, on his mind was only the thought he would be an Uncle, and that thought made him happier than he has ever been in a while.

* * *

"_Please just stop!"_

_Sakura yelled as she cried non-stop. Ino was holding her in her arms with fear showing on her eyes. After Sasuke said those words, Gaara pushed sakura to the side and launched himself towards Sasuke hitting him with his closed fist. Sasuke looked at him with his lip bleeding. After that they were both engaged in a bloody fight for a while. Until they end up looking at each other panting, all bloody and sweaty. Sasuke smirks as Gaara growls furious, grabbing Sasuke by his collar pulling him as their faces were separated by a few inches. Sasuke was barely higher that Gaara but at the moment they seemed the same height. _

"_I'm really sick of you Uchiha, you pushed to far this fucking time" Gaara said in a low but dark voice._

"_Is that so?" Sasuke stared right in Gaara eyes with his own eyes full of hatred but with a hint of self-satisfaction "But I'm not the one that has been hiding stuff on your back, am I?" Sasuke smirks. _

_Gaara growls once more preparing to hit Sasuke again, but Sasuke had another thought and hits with his forehead on Gaara's one and then punched him on his stomach. Gaara flinches and Sasuke takes this chance to throw Gaara on the floor climbing on top of him, punching non-stop._

"_STOP IT SASUKE!" Sakura tries to get free from Ino arms, as she looks at Sasuke, pleading._

_Sasuke raises his head and looks straight at her eyes. Sakura freezes when she sees Sasuke eyes. They were crazy, dark, but most of all, she saw pleasure._

Sakura gasps opening her eyes. She looks around and notices she was on her bedroom. Her heart was still beating mad on her chest. She moves her hair bangs out of her eyes with her hand and sighs deeply starting to cry once again. As tears fell across her face, she knew everything was not going to be okay. What happened was her entire fault. No. That's not true. She clenches her hands into fists and looks straight with eyes full of hate. This was that Uchiha bastard fault.

"He's going to pay…" She says noticing her voice was hoarse. "I will make sure he will pay…" She gets up from the bed and walks towards her desk grabbing a paper. "You just wait Sasuke, I will make you regret everything."

* * *

**2 weeks later **

"So everyone that's the end of class, don't forget to deliver the 8 pages essay on next class about how certain plants can be used in a medicinal way and the effects of each." Kurenai Yuhi looks to her students. Kurenai is a fairly tall and light-skinned woman of slender built. She has long, black, shoulder-length untamed hair, and very unique eyes that are almost red in color. She wears make-up consisting of red lipstick and purple eye shadow. Her outfit consists always in white and red pieces of clothing. "And I don't want any lazy ass essay; I want full detailed information, especially from you two, Kiba and Naruto!" She looks straight at the bottom of the classroom where both Kiba and Naruto sigh deeply making everyone laugh.

Everyone leaves the classroom talking to each other, walking towards the cafeteria. It was lunch time and Naruto was hungry. No hungry was not the word to describe what Naruto was feeling. He was starving that he could eat an elephant.

As he was leaving the classroom, he notices that Sakura was still sitting on her desk lost on her thoughts. He knew why she was like that. After all, Gaara refused to talk to her saying he was still hurt. Damn sand head. Couldn't he see that Sakura was also feeling hurt? Seriously, for someone that isn't blonde, he was quite dumb! No offense on the blonde people since he was one himself. And Sasuke…well that guy was another huge brainless duck head. Actually Gaara and Sasuke could be good friends if they weren't trying to get into each other throats, but the thought of those two freak minds together made him shiver. If both were already destructive, together they would cast an atomic devastation! And the proof was on what happened two weeks ago.

The little encounter was rewarded with a three week suspension from school for both of them. The director of the school, Tsunade Senju or as Naruto liked to call Old Gran, heard about the fight and decided to punish them. Naruto barely escaped with a small warning, all thanks to Hinata and the other girls, who pleaded and said that he was only trying to end the fight. He did finish the fight, by getting his ass kicked for ramen sake! But his wounds were healed by now, unlike Sakura one's. She was still feeling guilty and hurt with all this mess. He sighs deeply, shaking his head.

Naruto decides to walk towards Sakura putting the biggest grin he could manage on his face. "Sa-ku-ra-chan~!" He calls her in his joyful voice.

He could see Sakura jump slightly on her seat. "I'm sorry if I scared you!" He quickly apologizes.

"Not at all Naruto. I was just distracted. The class ended?" Sakura looks around confused. Did she just black out the entire class?

"Yeah, some minutes ago, its lunch break." Naruto scratches his cheek.

"Oh." Sakura blinks her eyes a few times, getting up next. "Let's go then, I need some energy." She smiles.

Naruto sees right through her. "You know…You don't need to pretend that you okay." He lowers his eyes to the floor. "I mean, I may be Sa-…that bastard best friend, but you are my friend also…" He raises his eyes to look at her. "And the girls are worried about you. You are not alone. We are all friends after all…kind of like family, right?" He tries to smile.

Sakura looks at him for a moment, Naruto words were sincere, and she knew that. But it was hard. She was feeling really lost. Gaara was ignoring her calls and her texts or even when she went to his house, only to meet either one of the two grumpy siblings. Sakura didn't know what to do. She feels a hand on her right shoulder, awaking her from her thoughts, and sees Naruto looking at her.

"And don't worry about Gaara…" He squeezes her shoulder gently. "He may have a bag of sand in that stubborn head of his, but he loves you dearly. Hell, I just know that guy is using all his willpower to not grab the phone or go to your house as a lost teddy bear, asking on his knees for forgiveness." Naruto grins wide.

Sakura moves her hand to squeeze Naruto one's on her shoulder as she giggles softly. Naruto was always able to see the good side and make her bad thoughts go away. He was in fact a great friend. And she felt lucky for having him with her. "Yeah, you must be right."

"Oh I'm sure I'm right!" He moves putting his entire arm around her shoulders. "Now let's get some food! I'm quite hungry you know! I only eat three cups of ramen at breakfast!" He guides her towards the classroom exit.

Sakura snorts "I highly doubt it that eating three cups of ramen for breakfast is considered healthy."

"Hey! I'm a growing young adult, I need my nutrients!" Naruto laughs.

"Nutrients my ass! Those cups are death sentences in each bite!"

"Oi oi! You are so not going to offend my dear ramen! Its god blessed food!"

Sakura laughs out loud. Naruto smiles to himself as he sees her laughing. He may not be able to heal her, but he could help her try to forget for a moment. They keep talking as they walk along the school corridor towards the cafeteria, they don't notice the pair of eyes, watching them, focusing on Sakura, with pure hate.

* * *

Keizuke luck was a total undeniable big pile of shit. He bangs with his head on a tree on the school backyard. He skipped lunch since he could barely contain any solid food on the mess he called stomach. He didn't want to socialize either. He wanted to be alone, that's was it. He sighs turning around to lean on his back against the tree. Why things couldn't be easy? Because god had a twisted pleasure to see Keizuke suffer, the sadistic prick.

Since a young age, he had the worst luck anyone could imagine. If something bad was about to happen, it was Keizuke who took the damage. He closes his eyes and tries to remember when it all started.

It all begun with a damn Ice cream when he was 6 years old, Sakura was 5 back then, and they were out on a family trip to a summer festival that happened every year in Konoha in the last weeks of august, before summer ended and school term begin. Haruno family was enjoying the summer weather, and Keizuke was feeling a little thirsty, so as any normal child of that age would act, he complained non-stop to his dear parents for an ice-cream. Well his whining trigger Sakura whining, and so the two sweet children of Haruno family, complained loud and clear for everyone to hear, that they wanted ice-cream. Well you could say they got their ice-creams, since they embarrassed the Haruno adults to the point of making their faces red as tomatoes. Children are such a joy.

Either way, there he was, an happy young Keizuke licking his three floor ice-cream, while walking without paying attention whatsoever to his way. Of course you can imagine what happened next. Well he bumped in this hard surface, knocking him and his ice-cream. He falls on the floor on his bum and sees his ice-cream spilled on the floor. His eyes wide open, but just before he could manage to release a sound of his cute small mouth, a deep scary voice made him look up. To say he felt his entire body froze in a matter of seconds was quite accurate. His green eyes meet this creepy looking yellow eyes. They looked like sna-sna-snake eyes! The same as those snakes pictures his dad had on the animal books.

"Well, what do we have hereeee~!" The strange pale man looked at Keizuke and his voice was sending chills down his little spine.

Keizuke gulped hard trying to move, but he couldn't, even if he tried.

"You are a good looking specimen of what people call cute children" The strange man moved his head slightly to the left making his dark long hair slide along his shoulders. "I can see that with your features, you will become quite good looking in young man in the future…Can't wait to see that." He licks his lips with his sharp pink tongue.

That was it. Keizuke was definitive, utterly, absolutely creep out, he was almost peeing himself on his shorts. This man was so not normal! He did what any young boy could do in this scaring situation; he opened his mouth and started crying like there was no tomorrow.

His parents were on his tail in just a few seconds, trying to calm down the babbling snotty boy from his crying. They didn't notice the strange man that made Keizuke cried on the first time. They only focused on Keizuke that was still crying. After that day, it seems it was his destiny to meet the **Snake Man**, as he nicknames him.

The second encounter with that man, was shortly after when he was 10 years old. Keizuke was walking home with a group of friends after they've been playing soccer all afternoon, and one of his friends decides to act funny, kicking the ball so hard that end up flying in the direction of this old house. The group of friends listened to glass being shattered.

"Oh no" One of Keizuke's friend said.

Keizuke sighs and walks towards the house with his chin up, one thing Keizuke would never do, would be showing he was afraid. Even if he was scared to the bones. There were rumors and stories around the neighborhood they were at, about some of the old houses. Some of them were considered haunted. It was a quite silly thought since ghosts did NOT EXIST. That was something Keizuke believed, or was trying to, because with each step he took in the direction of the house, he was getting less confident.

As he opens the gate, he looks around carefully for any signs of danger. Everything was normal, no noise, and no signs of ghosts either. 'Good' Keizuke thought. He enters on the yard and moves his head around looking for the ball. Why was he the one looking for the ball? It wasn't even his! Keizuke sighs and scratches his head still looking for the ball. He decides to check on the back yard of the house. He reaches the corner of the house and peeks to make sure the coast was clear. He notices the ball next to some shattered vases. 'Well, at least was not a window' he thought. Feeling brave, he runs towards the ball grabbing it and quickly turning around to leave, or that was the plan, until he sees some movement on the corner of his eye. He freezes on the spot cursing his friend and the damn ball. Keizuke gulps and moves his head to look at the place where he saw the movement. He sees only an open door with an old white curtain floating with the wind. He snorts. 'It's only a curtain. Get a grip on yourself' He says to himself.

Keizuke decides to leave but once again his plans were delayed. He feels a cold hand on his left shoulder. 'Oh no, please don't be a ghost, please don't be a ghost' He recites on his head. Gulping, he slowly turns his head around to meet two pair of eyes he never forgot. It was him! The **Snake Man**!

They stare at each other and the snake man smiles, and his smile sends shivers across Keizuke spine. Keizuke did only one thing. He smiled back and throw the ball directly at the man face with all the strength he could managed, running away for his dear life screaming like a little girl, passing through his friends.

Keizuke prayed to all gods and saints on existence that the snake man wouldn't appear in his bedroom that night. After all, looking the way he did, with pale white skin, long black hair and snake shaped yellow eyes, that man was with no doubt a ghost.

Days turned into weeks, weeks into months, months into years, and there he was at the age of 18, in front of his new crush named Pein, as he was holding Sai hands on his, staring with his eyes wide open like a deer looking at car lights, being watched by the eyes he hated the most. There he was, the **Snake Man **ghost!

He let go of Sai hands immediately and ran towards Pein pulling him away from the ghost.

"What are you doing Keizuke?!" Pein asks confusion clear on his face.

"P-Protecting you from the S-Snake Man ghost!" Keizuke shutters never stop looking at the ghost.

"Snake Man ghost?" Pein looks at the so called ghost and back to Keizuke.

"Yes! He is evil!" Keizuke looks at Pein.

The four of them went silent and only car and people walking by talking were the only noises. Until the so called ghost starts laughing out loud, making Keizuke jump.

"S-Snake Man G-Ghost?!" The man says between laughter's "Aren't you a funny one?"

Keizuke face turns red of fury "Don't laugh you creepy ghost! You've been haunting me since I was a kid!"

The man stops laughing but keeps smiling "Since you were a kid?" He tilts his head to the side "Oh! You are the cute little boy I meet at the festival"

"Exactly! And at the house you haunt too!"

"The house I…" The yellow snake eyes grow wide "You were the boy that throw that ball at my face!" He moves his hand to caress his cheek "You hurt my face so much"

Keizuke grins pleased he was able to hurt the creepy man. Wait. Ghost can't feel pain. They can't even touch on objects. He furrows his eyebrows in confusion.

"Wait a second, do you two know each other?" Pein asks.

"Well, I suppose you can say that, though we were never properly introduced, my dear nephew"

Keizuke thoughts stop as he hears the words the man say "N-Nephew?" He looks at Pein.

"Yes, that's my great uncle, Orochimaru" He looks at the man.

"Nice to meet you" Orochimaru smiles.

Keizuke brain freezes and in these situations, he does the thing he does best, run. He grabs Sai by the hand and runs away once again for his dear life.

Keizuke sighs once again as he remembers everything. He opens his eyes and moves his hands on his hair. The end of lunch break bell rings and he walks towards the school building. As he enters the laboratories, for his next class that was Chemistry, he sees Anko Mitarashi, the teacher of that major gathering some papers into her bag. Anko is an average woman with light brown eyes and black hair which has a blue tint to it which is styled in a short, spiky, fanned-ponytail. She is always wearing tan overcoat, contradicting the stereotype of lab teachers wearing with lab coats.

He sits in his usual seat next to his weird looking lab partner named Shino. The guy never talked or anything. He would just sit there silently, with black sunglasses covering his eyes and the collar of his coat upwards, hiding his mouth. Keizuke couldn't understand how teachers won't bother this guy for wearing sunglasses in the middle of the classroom. Oh well why the bother?

Anko voice catches his attention "Today we will have a guest in our class, he was my teacher at college. Basically taught me everything I know about the study of the composition, properties and behavior of matter that is chemistry. He will present what he has been working in the last few years." Her eyes move across the classroom to each of her students face. "His study may lead to a new evolution in the world of science."

Keizuke was starting to get interested. Chemistry was his favorite major, and he was seriously thinking of taking it when he went to college.

There is a knock on the classroom door.

"Oh right on time!" Anko says as she looks at the door. "Please come in!"

The door opens and the entire class went silent as this man entered on the classroom, stopping next to Anko.

"You must be kidding me…" Keizuke manage to whisper.

"Class, meet Orochimaru Hebi."

"Hello, nice to meet you all." Orochimaru smiles.

Keizuke mouth drops open.

Yup, he truly was haunted.

* * *

**A/N: IM SOOOOO SORRYYYYY FOR THE LATE UPDATING! –Throws herself on the floor bowing- **

**I know a year as passed, but I haven't been able to continue this story due to the heavy overload of stuff that has been happen in my life. But I'm back!**

**I hope I still have any old fans of this story! .**

**Now to clarify some details about this chapter and story in general, some of the characters will be given ages as I think fit for the progress of the story. Same goes for family connections and so on. **

**I decided to give a last name to both Tsunade and Orochimaru. Tsunade Senju is due to the fact she is the granddaughter of the First hokage , Hashimara Senju. I don't Know if he had a daughter or a son but I decided to stick with his family name.**

**As for Orochimaru, Hebi means Snake in Japanese, So I thought it fitted him pretty well xD**

**Any question or doubt you have please contact me or leave it on a review.**

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter!**


End file.
